the flaming hair blazing eyed hunter
by Madalin459
Summary: millennia ago in a parallel world which was called the crimson world the beings that inhabited the place left at the request of one of the lords while that was agreed on the single lord that ruled over was against the idea but decided to agree if the rules where to be kept .now millennia later Alest returned with her flame haze intend on stooping her siblings .
1. Chapter 1

A heart beat that last's for eteriny lives consumed in soundless orbs of fire no one can tell when the world is displaced and the flames of the crimson world sweep over all .

the crimson world a paralel univers not much is knowed about the said world but it had been therosied that the crimson world is a baren world from wich the crimson denizens came from to earth almost three milenia ago when the Snake of The Festival also who was knowed as one of the crimson Gods his title being the second God of creation since the original title belonged to the creator as well as ruler of the crimson world who was born within the said world when God created the world . the said ruler of the crimson world who was born within the said world was named Alest she was a very beutifule young woman around the age of twenties she had a cute round shaped face with long golden blond hair as well as very beutifule gold blue eyes that where big . Alest as the true ruler had tremendouse power being knowed as the crimson golden God of the crimson world her body being consistent of three forms a fox a dragon and the legendary imortal bird phenix actually the legends that resounded around the imortal bird where because of her .and that was also the reason why a certain high class familliy that resided in the underworld or simply hell drew their power as well as respect from with out never knowing the trough about the said young crimson being .

the years had passed and in the crimson world things chainged after Snake of the Festival made it declaration as well as ideea of venturing in the paralel world that Alest knew of becasue of God who tought her before the great war betwin the children that where made by him . of course that Alest did not wished for her dear siblings to leave since she knew that she would remain alone but she coukld not stop them since she knew that her siblings where seriouse so she agreed to let them go but only if they where to promiss that the world that they where about to venture in would not come to harm . at first Snake promised her along with Alastor the flame of heaven and Shaher who was the crimson God of guidance .

but after the denizens her siblings arrived on earth after the great war that had been fought they began to do a thing that was entrusted as well as said by God to Alest for her siblings to not do and that was the devoering of humans since if that where to happen dire concequinces where to befall for the two worlds taking the teaching to heart Alest tried to keep that and instructed her siblings to not do but they did and a great catastrophy was set in motion learning of this Alest grew furious with her siblings and issuded for the ones that remain in the crimson world to go to earth and bond with humans trough the means of a contract . thus forming the flame haze's humans that where imortal beings entrusted with the protection of the world although Alest had one purpouse in mind and that was to punish her siblings for breaking a very important promise . so like that the war betwin the flame haze's and the crimson denizens began . and it lasted for three millenia the end of the first great war being with Snake trowed in the abys for what he wanted to do of course the person who did that was Alest herself who used the flame haze army that was gathered at a special place that Snake with his own followers went with him .

now three millenia later Alest who chouse to remain in the human world wanting to stop her siblings by any means even going as far as ending them rutheslly making most of the remaining scatered denizens to fear her for her warth that was within her soul for the foulisness of her siblings that was made . of course trough the ages most wanted to apologise to her but she was unmoving in her ways since to her. her siblings made a great crime that she wanted to get rid of by any means. even ending them for even consuming a singel existance .

things chainged with time and it was some what apparent that Alest was abel to keep things in order but with time she began to frow weak subcoming to hunger being vehement in her not wanting to devower a singel life she left from earth in the search of a flame haze that could sustain her as well as ensure her will and laws apon her siblings who where unchainged in their ways . the journy for Alest lasted a few years but when she was done she arrived on a paralel earth being curiouse she lived on the planet searching for her flame haze .

she liked the said planet but higly frowed apon the wars that where ravaged trough the land wanting to know the cause for this using a bit of her powers that allowed her to travel trough time Alest learned all that she could but what she saw simply sadened her as well as disgusted her regurding the humans in this world that she learnd it was named the elemental world .wanting to put a stop to this Alest began a new journy in the search of Ashura and the spiritual host in who he was about to return since she noticed that the two shared the same ideeals regurdig the world . it was not an easy journy for Alest did not knew where Ashura was or who would look like but after a few years she ended in the very village that Ashura and Indra made in the warning state era . notecing where she was Alest became exctatic since she could had not wait for her to see Ashura who was to be her chosen flame haze .

of course even with such exciting news it was a waiting time for her but she was not in a hurry so she decided to settel in the said village . in time she made a few friends since she was quite easy going but also very hard with a very high sense of justice and morality .

Alest found a great friend as well as sister in Kushina who was one of the members from the Uzumaki clan that survived in the second great war . the two went along very well being there for each other helping out the other when they where in troubel of course Alest did not reveald herself to her dear friend since she did not wanted to scare her once she would had learned who she was . a great help had been given when Kushina was kidnapped by the cloud for her special chakra as well as being Kurama's jinchuuriki .

the save went very easy since bought Minato who was a very excelent shinobi toghether with Alest saved Kushina Minato fell in love with the red haird after he saw her in the first day of the academy but it could had not been denied that Minato held some feelings twoards Alest as well since she was very beutifule as well as kind but Alest denied telling Minato that she did not wanted a lover since she was in the search of Ashura who wanted as her flame haze .

Minato understood and the two remaind great friends wich was very great to Alest since she had her eye on Minato wanting to know if he was Ashura spiritual host sadly he was not but Alest did not denied that a small conection was betwin the two for some reason that bougeled her mind . after the said incident from where Kushina had been saved things went in a troubeled time since a third ninja war was going on because of the same sqirmishes that where as usual . in the said great was many lives where lost but also legends where born such as Minato who was named the yellow flash as well as Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake who with the help of his deceased friend became Kakashi of the Sharingan after having the eye of his best firend implanted .

at the end of the war the hidden leaf became victoriouse in the end Minato becoming hokage a few years passed after that and boght him and Kushina where blesed with a child Alest who was very happy for her two friends wanted to be his god mother but when she sensed Ashura's chakra that was within her best friend who was more like a sister to her she was overejoyed since she knew her waiting was over knowing that Ashura would become here flame haze and stop her siblings as well as rule the crimson world so Alest was very protective regurding her friend who was very happy . when the day came for Kushina to deliver her baby who she named Naruto becasue of the charachter of Jiraya's book who Alest disliked with a passion , the village was in celebration till Kurama attacked distroying more than half of the village killing many people .

in a last act wanting to stop Kurama's rampage Naruto's parent's made the ultimate sacrafice gaving their lives to stop the fox making their newborn son in to the third host of Kurama Alest being very sadden swore to protect Ashura till the time came for him to be ready to do what was neded to be done . the funeral that was held was very somber the survivers mourning the loss of their loved ones .

when all was said and done Alest after talking with Sarutobi took Ashura away from the elemental world to protect him returning to earth the home for her and her siblings she went in the search of her younger brother Alastor of course she knew that the visit was not a plesent one since she disliked her brother for not doing what he was supose to alowing for the madness that their all founded themselves in .

she found him in the palace of heavens road one of the treasures that where made by gavida the great light wich made the palace of the stars but gave a warning for the two to never come in contact the reason not many knew but Alest understood why for a path would had form if the two tresures would be toghether .

arriving in the said place Ashura under the guidance of Wilhelmina Carmel the specialist of everything as well as Alastor and Alest's trained with the secound candidate that was to become the next flaming hair blazing eyed hunter after Matild saint omer wich died stoping a group of denizens from performing a forbiden ritual .

now at the age of twelve bought Ashura and his chilhood friend where about to embark on thier journy as flame haze's but of course the faitfule day had been interupted by a denizen named Valon who wanted to end the two children once he made his way in to the palace after a trick had been played on rainbo wind Marihem who chouse to remain alive in order to train the next flaming hair blazing eye hunter .

when Valon who was one of the members of the ball masque wanted to end the two future flame haze's they where saved by Tenmo Ikko who wanted to fight with the mightiest warrior learning of that Valon wanted to run away but was nearly fatally injured not wasting time Ashura and his unnmade chilhood friend made their way with the help of Tenmo Ikko to the chaimber where Alastor awaited the black haird girl while Alest in her human form was also present but wanted to finally form the contract with Ashura . when the two children entered in the room where the two crimson lords where they formed their contracts becoming the flaming hair and blazing eyed hunters . bought children feeling their new found power challanged Tenmo Ikko overpowering him quite easly ending with Alastor's flame haze aqwaierig the Nietono No Shana who Ashura decided to finally name her since he did not knew what name to think about for his dear friend . the girl was a bit surprised but accepted the gesture since it was one from her friend who she cared very much ab .

Shana and Ashura right after the defeat of Tenmo Ikko faced against their mentor Shiro who was more stronger than the two but with the help of their crimson lords they managed to defeat him ending his vow as well as sent the palace of heaven's road to the bottom of the sea . with a tearfule good bye Shana and Ashura went on their way starting their journy as flame haze's .

the two flame haze's traveled around the world meeting diferent flame haze's as well as denizens the two even found a second mentore in Sophy sovalisah and her crimson denizen temi mika zuchi the four lived toghether for a while after that Shana and Ashura went on their way returning to Japan the first stop for the two was in a small town where they heard rummors of a torch that after a dacade was found with out memories . wanting to get to the bottom of things the two flame haze's infiltrated the city that was on their rout finding out that there where diferent incidents where teenagers misteriously vanished one being a young girl named junko ogami who became a torch after being on a date with her boyfriend .

Shana took over Junko's torch after she removed it even if Alest did not liked that since a life was taken away she was far more angry that one of their siblings where hurting inocent people Ashura decided to do what he could to help since he did not liked the fact of an inocent girl vaneshing either . so with that in mind him and Shana learned what they could from their time in the small town they where in . at the end of mostly a week the two went in to the same park that most teens vanished after learning that a photographer was present for a shooting of course that turend out to be wrong since it was a cover up for a denizen named Uchoback who was a hideous monster that was using people who where trapped in photos that where taken by him and his torch partener . bought Ashura and Shana wasted littel time disposing of the denizen freeing the people who had been hurt but at the loss of Junko who simply vanished from the world .

now after leaving the small town where the two where in they continued their journy to the next town where they dispose of a nother denizen who was causing troubel going to the next destiantion wich was Misaki City Ashura decided to split leaving Shana on her own she was sad since she wanted to spend time with her firend and partener but Alest and him reassured her that they would meet and they simply wanted to be on their own for a while understanding the two flame haze's said goodbye going on their separated ways .

now on their own Ashura and Alest moved on going from town to town as well as city to city when fate had an intervention making the two stop in the next city that went on their way

''Kuoh city huh ? maibe this could be intersting what do you think Alest ?.

''hmm could be but we will see about this i hope there will not be problems or other wise ...

Alest said her voice trailing at the end right away Ashura's hair as well as blue eyes turning fiery crimson gold .his eyes now . showing nothing but emptiness in them . that lasted for a just a moment but even in that small instant the world around them became a void that had nothing but emptines and fier an endless crimson gold fier .

''yes i hope so too but i don't think we would have to worry to much you know ''

Ashura said to his crimson lord who had a diferent opinion but decided to keep to herself with out waisting time the two made their way trough the town .but they did not noticed that a small attention was drawn from the two people who where runing the town .

Ashura and Alest after entering the city began to wander around seeing all that the place had to offer from shops to the cinema theather as well as the local church that was in need of renovations somthing that Alest pointed out . since she did not liked seeing such an important vestigue being left to root. Ashura agreeing with her the two did not staide for long since there was not much for the two to do so they continued with their exploration though they keept their gurd up since they noticed that there where presences in the old church presnace that Alest knew from her knowlege from God .so it was obviouse that Ashura too knew about them but he was not worried for the moment since he knew that as long as they left each other alone then things where fine .

so the two left with out a confruntation even being made continuing they end up at the outskirts of Kuoh city where they admired the small nature that was around while site scening aroung the two noticed that a shrime was present growing curiouse the two entered but decided to keep to themselves not liking to draw attention watching around they saw that the said temple was quite old but keept in a very nice shape .Ashura made a small joke about how probably a pristess was probably living in the said old place . of course right away the two did sense that some one was inded living in the shrime so wanting to know who might the neighborn that lived in the said place be Ashura using his crimson eye abillity he saw that the person who was curently living in the said shrime was a very beutifule young woamn she was around the age of sixteen to seventeen with a large bust and beutifule slim hourglass body her face being petite her eyes where violet in color wich draw the blazing eyes of Ashura but that was not all for Ashura observed a very long dark blue hair that was tight in a pony tale with an orange hair bow .the said girl was wearing a shirme maiden outfit wich confirmed to bought him and Alest the fact that she was the one living in the shrime .

with that done Ashura stoped the small flow of his crimson eye now knowing that a girl lived in this place where he curently was .he decided for the moent to simply observe her not wanting to interact with the said girl not that he was shy sicne living with three girls made Ashura quite aware of certain things so he was not embarest .

'' this is intersting don't you think so ?''

Ashura said to Alest being honest .

''oh and what is this is my flame haze some what interested in this strainge girl ''

Alest decided to say wanting to teas Ashura who was having a small tiny blush on his face since he was a flame haze and as such he was not embarest not in the slightest .

''Alest will you shut up '' Ashura spoke with a low tone showing his embaresment wich made the young denizen Godess to laugh .

'' i think it is cute you know ah young love my flame haze is grown up how great that must bee but i warn you Ashura please don't make me a grandmother yet ok .

Ashura now had a more biger blush his body frozing for a few seconds his expresion being very pricless since his mouth was half open with his blue eyes being a bit more large .

right away Ashura began to mumbel wanting to protest wich made Alest laugh wanting to teas him for a much more longer time ,of course Ashura hufed and took flight right away ending on the roof of the shrime but having his head facing any where but his devine vessel wich was a pendant similar to the cocytos but it had the moon and sun put toghether with a golden x shape while inside there was a golden crimson glow it was warend around the neck since he Ashura wanted for Alest to be near him just like Alastor was within the confinds of his devine vesssel that Shana was wering around her neck .

Ashura because he was upset did not talked with Alest who now was poting because she was ignored but she knew that he was only doing it because he was embarest wich he did not wanted to admit not at all .

like this almost a week had passed since Ashura and Alest arrived in the Kuoh city with bought wanderying around for the most of the day watching the people around themselves go their ordinary lives with out knowing what was happening in the world around them .

the two returning to the Shrime where they meet the one who was living in there .

but right at the moment Ashura and Alest where as usual walking aroundf the city wanderying around when the two observed quite a peculiar sight it was not a bad sight per say but mostly peculiar of the young twelve years old since the scene in front of him was somthing that he did not understood .

what was this so calld scene that Ashura was worreid about well it was mostly a date and that happen while bought him and Alest where walking trough the town what had happen was that a seventeen years old named Isse Hyudo who was a pervert of the worst hopless kind some how while he was passing away from the kendo club before the start of classes some how had managed to get himself a girlfried after not managing to peak on the girls from the kendo club thanks to his two perverted hopless budies who where huging a small dot that in the wall of one of the storage rooms from the school all to themselves making isse depresed that he was left out and teased as well .the said incident actually happen right after isse decided to leave other wise he would had been discovered and had the crap out of him beaten . when he meet with a beutifule girl that was wearing a school uniform but straingely it was one that did not belonged to the Kuoh school not that Isee cared about that since he was more preocupide with staring at the girl that had a slim body and a big bust her hair was black as well as long she had a cute shaped face with big violet eyes that where very kind and warm wich made Isse weak in the knees . already thinking that the girl in front of him was an angel sent from the heavens . the said girl smiled cutely at him when she asked if he could become her boyfriend .the poor boy was quite shocked but he accepted right away much to the delight of his new girlfirend . all trough out the two weeks since the two meet they did what almost normal coupels do but of course Isse was far more vocal with his desiers not that the girl was bothered by that in the slightest .

when the almost two weeks went since it was the wekend Isse with his girlfirend Amano Yumma went on a date wich concidently was also the same day in where Ashura and Alest where walking around so seeing the young coupel Ashura was perplexed by that wanting to know what the fuss was all about he followed them . the two with out being aware of even having some one following them went to a few stores that simply confused the heck out of the flame haze wich was wreking his brain trying to understand why the heck going to some stores was important not reciving an answere he continued to tail the two who went to the teather where they watched a movie , that was somthing that Ashura understood at least since to him that was somthg a bit productive not that having a carbonated drink nor that he was having a bag of crunchy sweets was somthing that he would had call unproductive since he was munching like his life depended on as well as drinking from the carbonated drink like no tommorrow his face being quite happy with a blisfule satisfaction .

when the movie was done not that Ashura even cared what was about since he was busy munching and drinking the order that he took he continued to follow the two but of coiurse since Ashura was a small obsesive gluton he paide for a second order of crunchy sweets as well as carbonated drink wich he was devowering while he was walking phasing all that was around himself focosing more on the food that was in front of him . things became even better for Ashura who after he saw where was the next stop he froze for a few seconds an animated quire as well as light started to appear wich sorounded the small caffe where he was at the moment with big starry eyes as well as drool coming from his mouth he speed right in to the cafe like roadrunner from the loonytoons show .

stoping at one of the tabels after taking a meniu he ignored all the food going straight to the deserts he did not wsted time and decided to have the whole desertes that where on the menu .when the waiter came in order to take the order the poor young woman simply stared at the young flame haze with a long stupid expresion on her face when she saw the said menue being trowed in her face with the confirmation that the whole desertes to be brought to him . the poor woamn thought if he was serious or not since it was simply somthng that was out of any person's mind but with a simple look from Ashura who was very very seriouse the poor woman complied though she did told him that some one else wanted a comand as well . Ashura had a poting face at that since he wanted all the sweets to himself not wanting to share with any one but he complied only for the sweets .

with that out of the way Ashura waited quite a while he even ignored Isse and his girlfriend who chouse to leave . the littel flame haze remaind in the cafe stufing his face devowering all that was in front of him like a small sugar monster he spent almost the entier day not moving from his spot remaining the only one after everyione left wich shoked the oweners of the small cafe who had nothing to say . when Ashura was finaly done he paid a very big sum of mony but to him it was worth more than anything . going out from the cafe Ashura continued Alest wanted to say somthng but she knew about his obsesion with Ramen and sweets so she let him be knowing that he was almost imposible to deal with since if having either ramen or sweets denied when he wanted to he could rage out destroying all in his path becoming unrelentless like a bull .

now it was almost sundown when Ashura continued with his walk being very happy after what had happen to bad that when he wanted to relax wanting to enjoy his new found happines things got interupted when an abandoned park came in to view it was a betifule place even if emptied but at the moemnt there where only two people Isee and his girlfirend who told him how happy she felt trough out the day making Isse smile as well as be thankfule fror being born . of course that all good things came to an end when the girl Yuuma asked if Isse could do somthing for her . of course Isse as a pervert thought at lecherouse thoughts since the two where alone but no one would had expect at what was said from the young girl .

''Isse i want to ask you ,will you die for me .

the girl said that with a soft tone that was simply chilling Isse simply froze for a second his ear being cleaned he asked if she was joking but her entier demenore showed anything but that .

wich scared Isse who wandered if she was joking or not he was about to ask her why she said what she did when suddenly a pair of wings appeard from the girl's back shoking Isse who thought that his girlfriend was an angel of course he denied the motion since he was a non beliver but his thoughts where interupted by the girl who simply had a smile on her face even if it was a cold one her big violet eyes chainging to cold emotionless ones wich scared Isse who did not moved . the girl continued to speak now forming a spear in her hand that was big and made of light Isse who simply saw all that being to in thought missed the fact that the said spear was going straight him wanting to piercing him of course he heard the wind as well as saw the said spear but his brain was to shocked to actually do somthing other than standing there on the spot waiting to be killed . things would had come to that had it not been for Ashura who jumped in with rapid speed tackeling Isse to the ground shoking the one who wanted to kill him .

''who did that '' the girl said not being very happy with what was going on not reciving an answere she became iritated till .

'' that was close you should be more carfule with trowing spears you could kill some one or maibe you wanted to dol that didn't you well to bad for you for now you will have to answere to me . Ashura who was still on the ground lifted himself taking the girl who he talked with by surprise .

''what a child. what is a child doing here '' she asked surprised at seeing Ashura who was short making the girl belive that he was no older than twelve she observed him notecing that he had spiky blond hair that was untaimed his eyes being blue a round face that was fair skinned with six strainge wisker marks if she would had not been busy wanting to ask what he was doing here she would had thought Ashura was cute but at the moment even if her curiosety was piked she did not liked a child interfiring .

Ashura studied the girl as well notecing that inded she was very cute if not beutifule since her face was small but cute with her big violet eyes as well as big chest and slim figure a small blush apeard on the flame haze's face since the girl before him was beutifule not breath taking since that was only reserved for Alest since she was extremly beutifule seeing the dark wings that sprowted from her back Ashura knew that she was a fallen angel since Aleset told him and Shana about the supernatural beings of course the two did not belived her when they where littel but now things where diferent .

''you know it kind of bad that some one cute like you has to be an enemy i mean after what i saw today you seemed quite nice with how things went on what ever you where doing i guess that this must be how things turn out or somthng like that ''

listening to the words spokrn by Ashura the fallen angel was actually surprised when he said that he followed her and Isse she gave the flame haze a hard stare but he ignored it much to her charing but she did not denied that it was a bit surprising when she was called cute she did not blushed or maibe a small unnoticed blush did appeard on her cheeks since no one really said thouse kinds of words to her other than her boyfriend Isse who she wanted to kill .

''you followed us how why '' the questions came but Ashura ignored them upseting Yuuma who stared with a small glare at Ashura for not answering .

''yeah i did follow you but i was just curios since i did not understood what you two where doing i mean i saw somhing like that done before and even me and my chilhood friend Shana hanged out probably doing what you two did but i honestly did not knew what all that was .

now listening bought Isse who was standing up as well as Yuuma looked at the flame haze who had a pure inocent cluless look on his face right away the girl began to laugh since he was way to sincear in her opinion seen his round shaped cluless face that beged to be skuished even rubbed the fallen angel flew toards him geting behind Ashura had a quick reaction evading the fallen angel who had a pout on her face .

''why did you did that i only wanted to rub that skushy face of yours '' she said with a playfule tone that made Alest not happy even Isse seeing that had littel words to say his face being mostly awed slacked .

''huh but why i don't get you are all the girls wierd like you are ah no wait Alest and Shana aren't wierd but you most defenitly are . Ashura said looking towards Yuuma who was upset since she was called wierd never being called somthing like that by anyone .

'' you are are quite a rude child but i can live with that since i will educate you if you agree to be my littel brother '' Yumma said with a cherfule smile even if her violet eyes where glowing with somthing other than cherfulness . ''wha why would i want to be your younger sibling as far as i know we are not related '' Ashura said not even understanding .

''what you don't know oh may how very cute i just have to make you my littel brother ''

now Yumma actually had a perverted expresion on her face wich made Ashura gaze at her questionably not understanding while Alest was anything but happy regurding the fallen who wanted to do who knows what to her flame haze .

''Ashura that is it no more talking or playing around get seriouse young man '' Alest said with a seriouse tone drawing a nod from him . bought Isse and Yuuma watched the conversation wanderying what was all about . the two got their answere when Ashura chainged his hair going from spiky blond to fiery red with amber flames floating around him his eyes chainging as well from blue to blazing fiery crimson red . the two seeing the transformation where spechless since that was somthing new at least to the fallen angel who was eying Ashura with intensety now notecing that his aura was chainged from an inocent child to a cold person his blazing eyes now showing nothing but coldness .

 _what was that i never saw any thing like it is this some trick no i don't think so what ever it is it's bad but i can not say that it is not intersting ._

''my what an intersting chainge i wander just what are you i guess i will find out it is just to bad that i will have to kill you . Yumma said looking at Ashura with a tone that showed her confidance as wel as superiorety but Ashura remaind silent simply observing his enemy from his black cape a sword was drawn pointing it toards the girl who now was gazing at the blade preparing to defend herself .

''quite the sharp sword you have and you critecised me for having a spear don't you know that is not right to play with swords you could hurt some one '' Yumma said moking Ashura a bit since he had the same opinion about her using her spear to kill Isse .

''hmp'' Ashura responded not talking further wich draw the girl's attention the two with out words began to fight Yumma tried to skure Ashura who evaded the strikes with precises precision much to the shock of the fallen who noticed that he was trained seeing this she tried another aproach but Ashura stopped her kicking her away with a singel strike .

Isse who saw all that had his mouth open wied since to him what he saw was somthng that came from his favorit series as a kid but he did felt a bit bad since the person who was kicked was his former girlfired though a small part of him did felt a bit better at that since he wanted to do that himself for hearing what his girlfirend said wanting to kill him .

with Yuuma who got up after the kick things where not very good since she felt as if a fraigfht loader hit her she held her body wich was in pain gazing at the flame haze she glared at him wanting to pay the littel boy back for kicking her like that while she wanted to do that she noticed that a stream of fier was going twoards her with widen eyes she tried to doged the incoming strike but because she was still in pain it was quite hard but not imposible . Ashura seing that right away let loose a few blue lines that wraped themselves around Yumma's body who being shoked tried to get out but found herself unabel wanting to know what was happening she stared at Ashura for an explination . Ashura would had gladly gave one had he not move Yuuma in the path of the giant stream that was about to hit .

Yuuma seeing herself lifted in the air by the threads that where around her tried to fight but tiewrd herself because she was weakened she had her violet eyes open wied when she saw the huge fier stream that engulfed her swalowing her as well as the few trees that where around the park . Isse seing tha tlet out a shout drawing Ashura's attention now staring at him .

''don't worry she is not dead i held back when i swinged if i wanted to kill her i would had swinged far more harder for more fire power so there is nothng to worry about .

Isse did not knew how to feel about that but when the after efect of the blow was over like Ashura had said Yuuma was alive but mostly had her dress burned exposing a part of her skin her face was cover in sooth she was passed out becasue of the pain . seeing her Isse felt relife even if he felt a bit bad about seeing her like that with the fight over Ashura returend to normal not wanting to let the defeated girl like that he easely took her up helding her in a bride style way wich shocked Isse since he wanted to do somthing like that to her but some one else did that before him . sure he wanted to be pissed at the one who was helding his girlfriend like that but seeing that Ashura was just a kid it was a bit wierd not to mention that he was the kid who saved his life other wies he would had been dead so he did not knew how to feel .

''fare walle mistes we will see each other some other time '' Ashura said now confusing Isse who wandered what the strainge kid even meant course he could not ask him since right away he toook flight by using his crimson wings wich surprised Isse making him wander if he was like Yuuma .

Ashura who was now holding the defeated fallen angel was flaying over the city his mind being on the girl that he was carrying more specificly her reason's of wanting to kill the boy he saw her with he wanted to ask her what did she wanted but since she could not respond he decided to hope for a better day .

'' you are wierd you know but for a fallen angel i don't think you are that bad maibe if we would had not been in that situation we could had become friends '' Ashura said to the sleeping girl gazing at ther being honest with his small confesion of course there was no answere but Ashura did not mind continuing to fly he saw the abandoned church not wanting to be detected he activate the seal frozing the church Ashura who remaind in his human form entered the said place puting the still sleeping girl down on one of the chairs that where in the building .with that done he left unsealing the church .now fliying over the town he returned to the shrime wanting to have some shut eye .


	2. Chapter 2

next day after the events of the previous night when Ashura fought against the falen angel Yumma Amane the young flame haze who was above the roof of the temple where a certain queen was living awaked because of the rays of the sun now any one would had wished to stay awake or even blast the said giant orb but Ashura was diferent since his main powers as a flame haze where coming from the light of the sun as well as the light of the moon since as a flame haze that had the power to rule over denizens and fellow flame haze alike Ashura's powers where in a ligue of their own for he could draw power from the two great ancient sources that where made by God as well as from the stars that where above the heavens the power of existance also could had been called apon from all that was around the young flame haze from humans or flame haze to even denizen's alike in other words Ashura had autorethy over the balance of the world doing what he would wish to it and all the beings that where born under it .

after a yawn Ashura rubbed his spiky blond hair his face showing that he was some what groogy since it was morning still wearing the same outfit Ashura was about to star his day when he noticed that he neded to take a shower of course as a flame haze the normal way was out of discution since he did not wanted for that instead he was more familiar to the flame of purification . though for him at the moment was quite bad to use it since he did not wanted to be discovered not that puting a seal was a big deal but Ashura simply felt lazy to do it so he waited for the inhabitant from the shrime to leave so that he could do what he wanted in peace was he about to brake in to a strainger's home yes did he cared about it no since as a flame haze he did not care since he could obliderate humans with a singel touch not carring if they where a torch mistes or normal persons his power was potent enough to wipe who he wished from existance even fellow flame haze's where no exception to the rule that was because unlike Alastor and the others Alest was the true ruler and creator of the other crimson lords as well as fellow crimson Gods and as such her power was absolute over the balance of the world but since most did not listened to her very much she was angry and as such was within her right to punish her siblings as she saw fit .

now Ashura observed the girl who he some what became acustomed to leave once more the flame haze had wandered where she was going most of the times but as usual recived his answere since he was abel to see her uniform wich to him was a very bizar thing since that uniform thing was not somthing very comfortable like his own cloths of course that was only his own thought as well as opinion not that he neded to listen to the opinion of others since a flame haze did not did that so neither did he of course it was not within reason as to say that Ashura was stuborn since that was not the trough but it was more along the lines of him as a flame haze could not think of even come to a position where he was neded to listen to others opinion . Alest as well as Shana toghether with Alastor being mostly exception to the rule since to him they where his familly as well as dear friends but when it came to a strainger's opinion he was stubern as a muel not wanting to even consider such a think in a way he was just hard to deal with from a stad point of view not that Alest was to bad about it since she wanted him to be like that since to her as a future ruler of the whole crimson world he neded to be hard .

''it appears that girl fiannly left i wander why dose she even go to school no that it is my problem what she dose after all such a place is or could simply be wierd if not boring what do you think Alest '' Ashura asked his crimson lord as well as companion .

''that could be mostly interpretated since school could be fun but also boring if you do not understand i can explain you see Ashura school is the place where you can find friends of course it is also a place that could be quite hard as well if you are seen diferent but it can also be a wanderfule experience if you try it '' .

Alest told the young boy who listened to her with rapt attention now a curious gaze being in his blue eyes his face making diferent expresions but where mostly wordles in the end he couse to talk . '' really that place could be like that hm i never knew that sure i mean when me and Shana had been to that school in youse town it did look like fun when we where at school but i guess it was mostly tiering since we bought had to deal with rowdy people .

Ashura said now his facial expresion chainging once more his words having some trough after all . '' yes you have a point but like i said that place could be a nice one as well since you can meet your friends and make new ones for example if you where to go i am sure you would most likely meet that girl that you are watching quite intently . Alest said being a bit mischiviouse making her flame haze have a small blush thinking about what she said .

'' i do did not such thing i just happen to watch her when she leaves ok what is wrong with that '' Ashura responded wanting to defend himself from Alest insinuation .

'' sure Ashura that is why you are watching that girl i mean we stood over the roof of her house for most than three weeks now you know that you could had introduced yourself to her but no you want to take the watching observing aproach '' Alest said with a some what small sarcasam in her tone wich simply made Ashura gaze at her with a cute expresion that was to much even for some one like his age .

''what is wrong with that i see no problem in simply observin some one even if it is for a very long period of time you can express a lot with that you know .

with out realising in his home dimension a certain girl from a very well respected clan snezed since she was watching some one from afar .

''ugh yeah ok if you want to be a stalker then be my guest but that is creepy you know ''

Alest said with a worried tone . ''why is that i mean what i do is simply observe when the owner of this shrime is leaving other than that i did not did anything that made me appear like a stalker so it is wierd i see nothng wrong in what i do cause i like watching the said onwer even when she leaves or while she is back here and dose who knows what at least it gives this place a homing feeling and with how much we are wanderying around the city i don't know but it feels nice to be some where that feels like home i guess ''

listening to Ashura Alest was surprised hearing her flame haze saying that since he never thought of such things after starting his journy but that for her was mostly because at least he had Alastor as well as Shana so maibe he was not so lonly .

''hmm so you are saying that watching that girl who lives here gives you a sesne of hoime i am right ? . Alest asked having her thoughts formed .

''i guess you can say that if you think like that '' Ashura gave a vague answere to wich Alest had a big smile even if Ashura could not see it .

''hehe i get it so in other words you are like one of the quiet type lover who likes to watch over his girlfriend not using to many words ah my flame haze is growing up so are you just shy so that is why are you deciding to hide or maibe you want to make a surprise to the girl ''

A;est asled now having a grining smirk on her face wich embarest Ashura who spurted noises wanting to deny the very notion seeing that Alest laughed since she observed how cute her flame haze was . '' Ashura you know i am just joking i would never do somthg to embares you but this is quite funny i mean i would had never paged you as the type to fall in love but guess that it is proven wrong huh .

''uhm yeah i guessed so 'Ashura said vagually when right away he had a blsuh on his face after notecing what he just said ,hey that is not true you know like i said i just like to watch the said owner of this place that is all nothing more nor less . Ashura said defending himself while Alest just teased him further making him grumbel not wanting to listen to her notecing that the house was now empty Ashura left the roof now after touching the pavemant he walked straight in to the house after unloking the door of course with a simple pick lock . entering he saw that it was quite tidy even if it was a big place he wandred around observing a few rooms having enough he stoped in to one of them and undressed himself Alest knowing why used the flame of purification cleaning the flame haze's body . when Ashura was done he made a small rift from wich he took a new outfit wich was consistent of a dark orange jachket with a zipper folloed by black orange jeens an orange sweter being present as well . after taking the new cloths Ashura left the house after locking it again his night cape being once more present over the dark orange unzipped jacket that let to be showed the orange sweter his destination no one in mind so it was mostly amasely wanderying again .

at the same time in the Hyudo residance Isse who was now awake because of his alarm clock that had a tsundre voice still being haunted by the same dream over the past week woke up with a grogy expresion he still was unsure if what he saw in his dreams was even real not wanting to think about it he prepared for school after his mother called for him .

while on his way there his mind was on how he made it to the second year as well as the very reason why he chouse this school wich was not even a school where boys could apply . Isse then thought about his dream of having girls fighting over him at the end of his school year a naive thought for some one like him . while the naive perverted boy was walking fate made a nice encounter for accidently he hit a small boy around the age of twelve . not notecing that Isse continued being in deep thought although if he would had stop for just a moment he would had seen that the one who he hit was the same person who saved him from being a kebub from his ex girlfriend .

Ashura after being hit with out even compalining simply lifted him self up Alest was a bit iritated but chose not to coment since she along with the flaming hair blazing eyed hunter noticed that the one they passed by was non other than the same mistes they saved .now with a small chainge of plans Ashura followed after isse silently like a shadow . poor Isse with out realsing he was about to be near a close call on detecting Ashura but since the young flame haze was also a shinobi being trained by Alest herself Isse stood no chance of course since he at least noticed somthing was wrong with a some what pale face he started to run not stoping if he would had look back he would had seen Ashura who was walking with out being noticed a smile on his face while his blue eyes where having a some what a creepy eery glow . with out making a sound he simply continued with his walk his destination kuoh academy .

Isse who now managed to enter in his class was breaving hard his heart pumping sweat coming out still being freaked out by what happen while on his way to school Isse went to his seat having a lost look on his face wich drawed the class attention who where looking at him wanderying what was wrong with him .

his two friends where babeling about what had happen in the morning making the girls shrik at what the two where saying while some where angry even disgusted by the two but Isse did not care much his mind being far away for some reason .

while that was happening Ashura who arrived at Kuoh academy gazed around the place since it was quite big not that it was not a nice place focusing on the mistes from before Ashura activated his crmson eye gazing at the entier school all the students as well as staff apearing to him in the form of a mirror watching trough it he wanted to find his target wich it did not take long staring at the brown haird boy who was wearying the school male uniform Ashura wanted to take a more deeper look wantig to know just what was making the mistes tick so he did just that looking beyon his cloths to the bare skin and even further to it very core staring at it he was not impresed since his core wich was his soul was coropted he did not neded to knew why but that pose a problem to him since learning that the mistes he saved had a corupted core meant that he could be a threat to thouse around . he continued to searched when he noticed that on his left hand there was the presance of a dragon being now that had Ashura's interest piked wanting to know more still using his crimson eye he used an improved version wich showed him the origin of things that where .

now being able to clearly see that a guntled that was skaled as wel as crimson in color with a big green jwele that had a counter on .

''hm what is this i never saw a crimson treasure like this one before '' Ashura said now very intrigued of course that what no one knew was that Ashura could had been heard but only by a few individuals or if he chouse to. so. he. was saved but for a certain brown haird boy that was not the same since he heard the voice but he did not knew where it came from since it was acting like a wisper . Isse right away screamed like a littel girl after hearing the strainge wisper now the entier class was loking at him wirdly wanderying what was wrong with him .

'' well this is very intriguing i think i know what might be inside that boy since i learned about these types of treasures '' Alest said drawing Ashura's attention as well as scarying Isse who was now shivering drawing looks from his classmets .

''is that so ok this is intriguing so can you tell me what exactly this is 'Ashura refered to the strainge crimson treasure that was around Isse 's left arm .

''well as far as can rember what we are looking at is one of the fourteen longinuse that where made by God he did that because he belived in humanity so they where a gift of course most of them can kill a Godly being but they where made in such a way so that they can be used as a type of defence against Godly beings that wanted to harm humans or the balance do not worry for the two of us are not harmed by these treasures since we can take the power of existance even from them render them useless but it wont mean they are not a nusance to us as long as they are used by thouse who want to harm the balance other than that we should not worry about it .

Alest said to Ashura who noded .

''ok i get it but that simply makes our job that much harder since there are a lot of mistes on the planet '' Ashura said with a worried look on his face .

a certain brown haird boy continued to listen to the conversation now having his mind bougeled since he could not belive what he heard now his thought went a mile per hour qustions starting to form the most important ones of course being about his ex girlfriend and the reason of why she even dated him wanting to kill him he did not wanted to belive that such a thing was because of a kind of treasure that some what he was gifted with wich was a nother thought since he did not saw himself as some one important enogh to be gifted by God himself with such a treasure so in a way Isse was now very confused .

''yes you have a point but we must protect the sacred gear users at all cost if the denizens where to find about this we would be in very big troubel '' Alest said now being seriouse .

''so that is what are they called they are no diferent from a mistes .'' Ashura said to her

''yes but the diference betwin a mistes and a sacred gear user is that for one the treasures must came from the crimson world my world wich is yours as well as my flame haze and most msiteses loses they power of existance becomng torches such an example would be the midnight lost child who was made by Johan and Pheles as a testemony of their love wanting to be toghether forever . Alest told Ashura who noded as he was listening .

''further more a sacrade gear user can be any one from human to any type of being mythological or not . Ashura keept listening but he was not the only one for Isse even he was totally cluless was forced to listen because of his sacred gear wich he learned that it was a guntlet of course he still had doubts about this but for once decided to listen hoping to learn somthing even if it was by force .

'' this is very intersting so what is whit that red gauntlet that was on that person '' Ashura asked curiouse about that . Alest began to explaine about the hevanly dragons from their war before the first great war betwin the flame haze's and denizens wich ended with the banishemt of her younger brother Snake of the Festival in the abyss to the hosts as well as the creation of the two heavenly gauntlets the boosted gear and divine dived in wich was contained the spirit of the great withe dragon Alubion . after that Ashura was quiet having a bit of thinking to do since what was had been said was kind of a bit much .

Isse as well was having a very hard time to take the words spoken even as a wisper in even worst for him was far more to take in since he could not belive that there where two great wars that brought nearly the end of the world as he knew he was compleatly shivering after hearing what had happen in the two wars that had been fought but that was not all since he was scared out of his mind because he realised that his life was in danger now he gegan to understand just why Yuuma wanted to even kill him it was because he was dangerouse and in a way he felt like he could not blame the girl since he thought about that in a what if question .not wanting to even think about it for it made his skin crawl he decided to focuse on somthing else but it did not meant that his mind forgot what he learnd about himself and the world he was living in . the entier class saw that Isse was acting wierd than usual so for once they actually worried about him even his two perverted friends in their wierd way where worried about him but he simply reasured them that he was fine of course his friends did not bought the lie since they started to make coments about his girlfirend the two wandering where she was .

of course Isse had a fake smile and told the two that she had to leave for somthng important not wanting to tell his two budies that he was almost killed for what he now learned of what was inside of him . the two boys felt a bit bad for him but reasured him that he was going to be fine wich he agreed .

with that the classes stareted somthing wich Isse for once was greatfule since they where a great distraction from all that he learned not that he wanted .

Ashura who was still outside closing his crimson origine eye decided to hava stroll trough the school course since he did not wished to be found he took himself to the roof from where he observed most of the day playing out . geting a bit bord the flame haze decided to play some prannks on the whole school nothing harmfule just sothing quite easy and a bit scarry at the same time .

what Ashura had in mind was simple he wanted to gaze at the windows in all the classes and even the faculty wanting to scare people so his first victims of course where the students from the second year still being on the roof Ashura simply walked over to where the railing was and leaning foword he used his crimsom eye to gze at the class while he was on the roof he poked his head trough the said mirror leaving his body where it was only his head being present he slide down stoping at the window gazing at what was happening he stared long and hard his eyes becoming large sounds where let out wich acted as wispers that made their job since the class was disrupted now the atention being taken away the class tried to find who or what did all the rockus but found nothing at first they igonere it but after a long while the entier class started to become scared but even so they found nothing that was till Ashura slwoly started to slide on the window with his blue eyes open very large his mouth open wide that remaind sticked to the glass .seing that the class screamed outloud because of the sudden scare seeing him the teacher called him out but he vanished like nothing was even there wich only made the skin of the entier class to crawl making all the students pale but non more than Isse who was as white as a sheet of paper his mind rembering the events of his dream about Yuuma .

Ashura continued with his spirit hunt scaring most of the entier school the flame haze had a good laugh even Alest liked that thinking on how silly people where even the great ladies of kuoh where quite surprised but Ashura was a bit disapointed that they where not scared like the other students . now after doing all that since it was near lunch Ashura stopped since he was geting borde wanting to continue with his exploration he noticed an old building rasing an eyebrow he thought that maibe it was an old school or somthing wanting to see what was inside he venture in. not being in the least scared since who ever was or what ever was inside would had meet it end by Ashura's hands .

'' this place is quite big what do you think it could be used for '' Ashura asked since he was a bit curiouse about that .'' who knows but i can think of a few ways why this building could be used for '' Alest told him making the young flame haze draw some conclusion's of his own .

the two keept walking observing all that was around they visited all the rooms that where inside the old abandoned place observing that although the said rooms where quite old they where well keept Ashura wandere who had the time to clean all these rooms when his mind wandered a bit stoping the image of the girl who was living in the shrime the two where now staying at . a small laugh came from the flame haze since he thought about somthing funny regurding the said girl . shaking his head he went further now stoping in front of the last door that was in the hall way wanting to know what was inside he opend it .

entering he saw a nice furnitured room he had a homing feeling seeing all that was around wanderying where or why the said room was empty Ashura simply decided to make himself feel like home so that he did feeling himself hungry he made himself a lunch nothing to much just a simple meal puting the food on one of the plates he went in the main room where he took the said lunch when he was done he took the plate returning it to the kitchen that was in the back room . when he was done feeling a sweet craving he went to the fridge where he took all that was in bring it to the main room but before he was about to start stuffing himself he made a bit of tea since he saw that there were tea leaves as well .

half an hour later Ashura now with a small cup of tea that was made by him began to stuff his face enjoying the sweet tooth paradise he founded himself in but wanting for things to be even better he was also enjoying the tea wich brought him even more pleasure since his face was puffed and moans of delight where let out in all Ashura was simply enjoying himself with out a care .

while Ashura was gaving himself a one self party in the school a certain group where making their way to the old school building where they where usually where after school entering the said building the group went to the club room thinking that all was fine but once the door was open all had quite shocked expresion's on their faces when they saw some one who they did not recognised being in the room . that raised bells of alarm from all since they wanted to know who the strainge person was but that chainged when they saw the messy left overs that remaind on the tabel . a girl with short stature and white hair with hazel eyes froze her mind not comprehanding what was in front of her while her friends where a bit worried .

''my president are you seeing this '' the girl with boxume chest said to her friend with a smile on her face showing that she was seeing this as amusing though she wandered who the small child that was sleeping on the couch even was .

''uh yeah i do see it but i don't think i can understand it i mean if you look at it we have a strainge boy in the room and he had eatend all the sweets that Koneko had and more he also had a cup from your own brand of tea '' the red haird girl said not understanding the situation herself a confused expresion being on her face .

''ufufufu yes it look's that way dosn't it '' the other girl responded with a laugh her eyes now being closed a small aura being behind her wich draw the red hair girl's attention a swet drop appearing behind her hair .

the small girl with white hair had her expresion hidden by her hair her small hands starting to clenched in to fists with out a word she walked to the couch where Ashura was sleeping with out a care observing the others where worried for what their firend would do but they could understand why she had such a reaction . the girl who was now at the couch punched it leting a hard sound trowing Ashura from it right away the girl began to attack wanting rightfule retribution for having her sweets eatend by a strainger her friends simply watched the small show with out being to worried since they knew that the petit girl would not go that far . that was proven wrong when the floor had a small hole splinters coming out .

''ok i think that is enough i know you are angry Koneko but let's not damage the club room ok '

the red haird young woman said to the white haird girl with a sooting voice wanting to stop her . '' hey Rias maibe you should let this play out i mean this is quite fun don't you think so .

the raven blue haired girl sait to her friend with a happy expresion showing a sadistic side wich made the other girl sigh as well as glance at her friend with a dead panned expresion wich the rave girl igonerd with a simple smile wich made Rias look at her with a small iritation not liking to be ignored not that it worked any way .

Ashura who was on the ground still sleeping even with out waking up sensing incoming strikes managed to doged them to the surprised shock of the angry white haird girl who continued to punch wanting to hit the sleeping boy who had the nerv of even taking her sweets away . while that was happening the watchers where quite impresed with how the strainge boy who was sleeping was managing to evade strike after strike .

after a few minute of non stop faild hiting Koneko grew annoyed as well as furiouse that she could not land a singel shot on the thive that stole her candys away even her friends where actually impressed whit the boy's performance now Rias cooking a plan , seeing her face her friend had a knowing look since she knew what she was thinking of she had small doubts but seeing how their friend did not even managed to hit him and he was sleeping not even realising that he was in danger chainge the raven girl's mind a mischiviouse smile being on her face at the moment her violet eyes showing a predatory mischiviouse light .

''oh i think i know what are you thinking of i don't know if it will work but you know i think it will be quite nice to have a younger sibling i mean just think of all the things i could teach him don't you think so Rias '' hearing her out the girl had a masive sweet drop her face actually paling a bit at the thought of this strainge boy ending up as her friend younger brother . ''uh y yeah i gues it would be nice '' . the tone was one of unsourness since her friend Akeno was a sadist if not a pervert so seeing her actually showing interst in some one let a lone some one much more younger than bought of them made the said girl worry. for the safty of the boy of course not that she was worried that her friend might do who knows what to him or that she might want to use him as a test subject or dear God want to try and do perverted things to him under who knows what pretext .

no Akeno is not like that sure she is a teaser as well as a sadist but even she would not go that far right . the girl thought now glancing at her friend who simply gave an eye smile wich simply worried her for some unknowed reason .

the group continued to watch what was happening since Koneko was still trying to land a hit but was unsucesfule now the said girl was tierd wich was saying a lot since she was quite strong but that was not the problem no the problem was that the boy who was sleeping even now was not at least tierd after all the roll doging he did .

''hmm impresive stamina he managed to tierd out Koneko while only being a sleep amazing who ever this boy must be he must have tremendouse stamina '' Rias said to her friends who where watching her their expresion showing amazment .

''oh my i wander could that said stamina be used for somthing more entertaiming if you know what i mean '' the ravenet said with a sly seductive smile a bluh acutally being present on her face wich took the other two people by surprise bought looking at her with strainge expresions on their faces .''what '' Akeno said simply not even bothering herself to hide what she wanted her eyes now forming a hungry gaze that was fixated on the small spiky haird boy .

oh dear God she actually wants to .. Rias thought with a winch since she called the name of the heavenly father but she only did that cause she was actually surprised with her friend who she was looking at with an unsure expresion right away she began to take a few steps back not trully wanting to be near her for the time being she was not the only one since even her kight had the same thoughts . Akeno watched her friends with a look wanting to know what was their problem but the two simply had a nervouse smiling expresion on their faces wich made the girl wander what was the problem not geting an answere she let the two be returning to watching or rather more like gazing at the perosn who cought her eye .

Ashura who was sleeping started to wake up since all this strainge rooling around for some reason started to get to him wanting to know what was going on he opend his eyes when he was faced with the angry expresion of a white haird girl puzzeled about why was she even angry Ashura thought of a reason but he did not find one so he asked the girl that was staring at him with a pissed of expresion why was she even upset . of course the girl did not respond since she did not want to wich Ashura thought it was strainge not that he cared much about it but when he eyed the left overs that remaind from his raid of the fridge all came toghether .

''so you are angry cause i eat all that was in the fridge sorry but i love sweets and since no one was around here i thought i should simply take all the sweets that where in the friged .

Ashura said not even wanting to hide that listening Koneko said nothing but she was ticked off of course hearing the reason why that was done simply took the two girls as well as the second blond boy aback now all watching at him with surprised looks .

''wait a minute you mean to say that you came here and simply took all the sweets that where in the fridge as well as had a cup of tea simply because you have a giant sweet tooth ''

Rias asked with an incredible look on her face Akeno on the other hand was snikering since what was heard was quite funny . that became even more when Ashura simply after geting up with a cute expresion on his face gave a nod as well as a confirming reply but he continued telling the group that he noticed the old school building and entered in because he was curiouse .from there he told the others how he saw all the rooms that where quite well keept clean even after all this time ending with how he arrived in the room where they all where .with him notecing that the said room had a homing feeling wich he kind of liked but observed that since no one was around he simply made himself feeling at home .

when he ended his small teling of the events the expresions on the group where funny since they had gaping expresions not beliving that their club had been found out and raided by some one who simply thought that it was similar to a home .

Ashura simply had a cute epresion his head tilting around showing simply curiosety now .

''my what funny child you are but you do know that it not nice to enter in some one's place and do what you did right '' the raven girl told him with an amused smile wich Ashura simply stare at for a few moments . ''ah it's you '' he only said now catching the others off guard since they did not knew what he was refering to .

''wait you know me '' Akeno asked refering to herself wich Ashura noded with an actual smile .'' of course i do after all you are the perosn who lives at the otskirts of this town in that old shrime i see you most of the time when you go to school or came back or when you do diferent things as sweeping around and so forth .

now Akeno as well as her friends had gob smaked expresions since they never knew about somthing like this Akeno was actually shocked that some one was looking at her while she was at her home she did not knew what or how to think about this .

''stalker '' was the monotone voice of Koneko who draw Ashura's attention .

''stalker mhh you are wrong i am no stalker i just simply like watching this person and nothing more Ashura said pointing at Akeno who stared at him with wide eyes .

''uh what you like watching me ? , yes i do since you have a homing feeling not that i feel lonly for your information but i just get this feeling from you i mean it is nice to have a home to come back to since after me and my friend splited wenting on our separated ways i thought that i will be on my own till i found your shrime home i did not interacted with you till now since i wanted to kee pto my self but i did find it nice to observ you till now .

hearing that was quite the shoking revelation for the entoer group who could not belive what this styrainge kid was telling them Akeno was especially moved not to tears but she was moved by the words now her face being quite red .

''oh you are the littel charmer aren;t you already trying to woo my best friend ''

Rias said wanting to teas the flame haze who simply stare at her saying nothing he wanted to deny the insinuation but the small blush betraied him much to his annoyance .

''wierdo '' the withe hair girl said next with a cold tone even if it was a montone one

''hey stop that i am not a wierd person understand .what i do is not your busines so bud out or i will teach you a lesson . Ashura said to the white haird girl with a tone that showed he was iritated . the group watched now being surprised by the chainge in attitude . Koneko seeing the words as a chalange and was about to take the said chalange but .

''hey is the color of your hair natural or did you bleached it '' Ashura asked out of the blue since he was now having a more good look at the entier group his blue eyes being fixated on the small white haird girl . Koneko was at a loss for words but gave a nod .

''oh ok i guess it looks nice like you '' he said next freezing the girl who gaped at him not beliving that he called her nice a blush even tiny as it was appeard .

''wirdo '' she replied with a quite tone .

''no i m not if i am then you are as well even for a cute one '' Ashura said back once more telling the white haird girl that she was cute wich frozed her momentarely .

''oh my my you are quite somthing aren't you already planing to make moves on my cute rock i must be weary of you you know '' Rias said with an eye smile geting Ashura's attention who blinked at her with out a word . '' i simply like what is cute it dose not mater if they are persons or more than that so this girl with with hiar is cute so since she is cute i can say that i like her or rather her hair but i think i could like her if we have the time to bond wich it might or might not happen '' Ashura responded being quite vage but blunt as well .

''oh what a vague but blunt response so what ar eyou saying that you want to be Koneko's friend '' bought Rias and Akeno asked the flame haze who simply noded with out a word surprising the other girl who was now staring at the flame haze with a look .

''hey now that we already saw you who are you since you did not stated your name ''

the two girls asked . ''you have a point you can call me Naruto of course i have a true as well as an original name but i will not tell you '' Ashura said to them giving him expecting looks since they did not quite understood what he meant .

'' what do you mean by that '' the red haird girl asked wanting to know only that Ashura remaind silant much to the surprise of the others who where wnaderying why was he simply silant in the end they decided to let him be since he was adamant in not talking the rest of the time had been spent with the small group trying to learn what they could about the strainge boy of course that was not quite easy since Ashura did not wanted to talk spending his time with either silantly watching the raven haird queen of Rias or or play with the with haird rock whoeven when she tried to push him away was unsuccesfule now being stuck with the blond spiky hair blue eyed boy who did not wished to leave the withe haird rock alone .

when the school was finally over having enough Ashura let his new friend to breave a bit since he was geting quite bord geting up he walked to the window that was showing the entire forest as well as the school court yard the flaming hair blazing eyed hunter decided to gaze at the sky leting his mind wander when his attention was cought wanting to know why he managed to see that it was exactly the boy who he saved feling a bit in the mood for scaring him Ashura gave a fix gaze his blue eyes chainging for a short brif moment in to the fiery blazing color that Isse saw in the night when he was saved . the respons from the brown haird boy was fast as well as obviouse since now Isse had a very pale face starting to think once more to the night that he kept dreaming about his entier body was shaking like a leaf while gazing in to the blazing emotionless orbs of the flame haze that looked at him as he was nothing .

Ashura broke the eye contact when he decided that enough was enough deciding to return to the couch obsrving him the others wandered what he did but he did not answerd but his sudden cold sharp smile as well as cold blue eyes where somthing since he was a bit too happy suddenly .

''tonight i will have my self a roasted enemy '' Ashura said with a low tone but his face showed a cold form of happines that drew a blank in thouse who where present in the room .

with that the day had passed Isse went at his friends home to watch ilicite material till late at night when they split up the two boys of three walking home their thoughts being about them geting toghether with girls only to fail . when Isse and his friend split he was walking back home when he had a bad feeling trusting in his gut he started to run hoping to escape from who ever it was that decided to go after him he heard the one who was folowing him talk but he did not understood very much what the crazy person was even talking about .

in his run Isse ended up in the same park that he came at with his ex girlfriend memoreis came to his mind making him realize that what had happen was not a dream but real his entier body shaked in fear at that with out notecing that he gave his follower the oportunity to strike a light spear was heading on the frozen brown boy's direction hiting him straight in his gut a hole now remaining in his stomach wich isse touched falling to the ground nearly dead . the perosn who was responsable for this with a satisfide smile was about to leave when a punch hit him sending him in to a tree .

''it appears that i was some what late since the sacred gear user is dead '' Ashura said with a monotone voice gazing at the now nearly dying Isse .

''yes you have a point it appears that the fallen who where after the boy did not gave up how sad that another existance has to go ashura you know what you have to do get read of this trash exterminate him any rule balance braker must pay the cost '' Alest said now with calm cold fury wich Ashura accepted with out a problem the young boy chainged his apparance now having his fiery crmson hair as well as blazing eyes wich glowed with codlness and emtiness . their oponent who was recovring was a man around the age of thirties with a lonng trench coat as well as a fedora being on his head .

'' you did this did you killed the sacred gear user i hope you will have a quick answere for you wont live regurdless since you broke the law and now i will have to sentance you and the sentance for breaking the balance of the world in any way is death .

Ashura told the fallen angel with a cold empty look his voice carrying an ultimatum

the said man stared at the flame haze with a gaze wanderying who he was when his eyes open wied for some reason now he was looking straight at Ashura .

'' so where you the one who defeated Reynare '' he asked but Ashura simply stared at him with his cold emotionless blazing eyes wich annoyed his oponent . ''it wont matter for i will defeat you boy '' the said man told Ashura with a grin showing that he was in the mood for blood . Ashura said nothing being simply quiet now on his shoulders as well as back his night cape was present wich a sword was drawn out then he began to attack right away .

seeing that the fallen angel having a blood thursty gree began to fight back going to the counter attack Ashura sensing his oponent doged him sending a strike to the old person knoking the wind out of him but Ashura did not stop there sicne he continued now his strikes becoming far more powerfule than normal his left fist being covered in crimson flames he continued to punch the fallen angel who was crying in pain the said fallen wanted to fight back but Ashura broke his left hand then his right one in a viciouse brutal attack that stunmed his oponent woh was crying in pain Ashura continued with the onslot burning the face of his oponent melting his skin off only bones being present now if some one would had saw that they would had been frozen seing what the young boy mercelessly did to an elder person seeing the skeletone faced of his oponent Ashura crshed it turning it to nothing now only the rest of the body remaind wich was gone from the shocking pain Ashura simply and with out an ounce of mercy cut and broke the body down bruning the skin and internal organs till nothing remaind still some how even with all that the body of his enemy remaind that was till Ashura burned all the remaining skind revealing only the bones wich he crushed to dust ending the enemy .

when he was done Ashura walked to now dead isse with his emotionless look on his face touching the dead boy he pondered if he should bring him back to life but shaked his head since he knew that was a violation of the balance since it was not fair for lost excistance to suddenly return of course the same could be said to the lost ones but for him the rules where absolute since that was what Alest had tought him and took the lessons to heart .

thinking of what to do with the now dead boy since he could not bring him back to his parents for they would had most liklely be devastade Ashura with a sigh as well as a sad gaze that was present in his blazing cold eyes decided to erase Isse as well as the memories of thosue who he knew and they knew him as well as to not creat more pain .

but when he was about to do that a red magick circle apeard turning his head Ashura trew a look twoards Rias who was now shoked seeing the young boy who was in her club room being chainged his hair now having the same color as hers but it was far more bright amber flames dancing around his hair while his eyes where a blazing color taking in the new look Rias was shocked her green blue eyes now where bearing at Ashura wanting an explination .

''what are you doing here if you came to save the sacrade gear user don't bother he is dead ''

now Rias was taken aback by the cold display of not only attitude but even behavior and words with a heavy sight she responded while looking at Isse .

''is that so well i had hoped to recrute him when he was on the date with that fallen angel but some how i was intrerupted by you '' Rias said to Ashura who looked at her with nothing but cold eyes seeing that she had a smile on her face hoping to not do somthing that would had upset the boy .

''hey now you don't have to be so cold you know i can explain why i said what i did ''

''yeah i know so that you could take him in you set the user up wanting to let him die but i don't know why or rather how you could do that .

Ashura said being honest .Rias told him what she wanted to do how she wanted to resurect Isse with the help of her evile picess Ashura was about to listen to her but when he heard what she wanted to do he imidiatly summoned his sword from the night cape pointing the blade twoards Rias crimson flames starting to envelope said blade .

''you i will give you five seconds to leave this place if not i will incinarate you for what you are about to do .

the girl was greatly taken aback if not shoked at the seemingly seriouse threat her blue green eyes right away narrowed at Ashura her power starting to come out as a warning that she would not be taken lightly .

' is that a threat Naruto '' Rias said to him with a calm tone but she had a small egde twoard the flame haze who said nothing but powered the flames of his sword .

''i will tell you once more leave if not i will end you for what you planed to do '' Ashura told her not joking his tone was cold empty and held nothing but a ruthless edge in .

Rias stood her ground not wanmting to give up especially with what she was about to face .

'' no i am sorry but i wont leave i will resurect this boy '' right away Ashura went on the attack wanting to end the girl in front of him for doing that Rias was shocked by that but decided to fight back using her power . Ashura was not afected by the demonic power that his oponent showed wanting to over power her a doubel giant crimson fists appeard above him surprising Rias who thought how did somthing like that was even posible she was shaken when she noticed the two huge fists going towards her not wanting to be hit she evaded the said fists but Ashura was not worried for from his hand a bunch of blue strings came up sorounding the girl in a for way barrier right away a huge crimson fier was let out engoolfing the barrier for a few minutes all stood still but when things where done Rias was in a very bad shape her school uniform being destroyed with her being covered in burns some how she was still standing but from the look in her eyes she was already passed out only by shear will was she standing up .

'' impresive but you stood no chance sorry for this but the balance must be keept if you would had aproached the user while alive i would had not been forced to do this but now for what is worth i do not hate you but this is the world we are living in '' Ashura said to the girl who was about to fall down a final strike was prepared to come this time from the blade when .

''wait Ashura maibe this time we should overlook this since this time around it was the fallen angel party that did the deed . Alest said to her flame haze now drawing his attention .

''are you saying that you want to let her revive Isse but Alest you told me that the balance must be preserved at any cost why would you . Ashura asked his crimson denizen not understanding her .

'' i know Ashura but i think at least this time we should let things be please just this once ''

seeing that his crimson lord was serious Ashura sheated his sword gazing at Alest he did not knew why she did not wanted to let him go trough with stoping Rias from what she was planing to do but he trusted in her . ''ok i don't know why you wanted this but i will trust you ''

''thank you Ashura '' Alest gave him a true meaningfule gratitude with that at an end Ashura using one of his powers fixed the injured Rias healing her burns as well as the damaged uniform distancing himself from her he let her wake up .

opening her blue green eyes Rias came about helding her head since it was hurting her like crazy she wandered what had happen to her when flashes came back rembering what actually happen the girl glared at Ashura preparing to attack the flame haze on his part drew his sword engolfing ity in crimson flames wanting to end the red haird girl if she thought of attacking him it would had come to blows once more had it not been for Alest who decided to intervine stoping the two from ending the other .

''Ashura that is enough i said that we should over look this do not make me take over you ''

Alest told him with a tone that let littel to be unsaid by him not wanting to anger her he sheated his sword once more now having an impasive gaze not carring much about what was going to happen . Rias for what was worth to her was at a loss point since she could not belive that she had heard a pendant talk sure they had saw it even a bit but they did not ask what it was with it but now since the said pandant talked Rias was intrigued if not amazed .

''oh wow did your pendant just talked that is amazing just how is that posible is it some kind of device or magic ?. Rias asked with a fascinated expresion . Ashura simply gazed at her with a bord look wanting to let Alest do the rest of the talking .

''ha ha ha you sure are intersting miss Rias but to answere your qustion no this is my devine vesell where my will and spirit reside since i share my body with Ashura who is my flame haze i am sorry if he was rough wih you and wanted to end your life you could say that i am the one to blame since i am a being that values this world and it balance but i became bitter and angry becaue of my familly who have other viwes than my own .

hearing the voice of Alest Rias was quite intrigued for there where quite some things that she did not understod after what she heard such as learning that the so called pendant was a devine vasal as well as having an unknowed being living in a human child . Rias had a few theories about the first few phrasese but after the word flame haze the red haird girl was lost of course she felt a bit angry with the boy who wanted to kill her and now her said anger was pointed at the strainge pendant but after listening the reason why that even happen Rias felt a bit bad about that but now was confused more than ever .

''just what do you mean when you said that you reside in Naruto and why did you even called him Ashura dose he have some kind of conection to the shinto God of war not to mention that you called him a flame haze what dose that mean exactly .

Rias asked with a calm expresion wanting to learn a bit about the strainge boy .

'' i am afraide that most of the answeres i can not tell you but i can tell you that Naruto is not related to the shinto war God but is the reincarnated spirit of a young man who lived a millenia ago in a diferent world you can say that this boy is a reincarnate or transmigrant if you will of that person his chakra residing in this new body having his powers along new ones . Rias was beyond shoked at hearing somthig like that she wanted to ask more but Alest stoped her . '' i am sorry but if you know what it even means for some one who transmigrate in a new body even era then you must also understand that there are reason's why that came to be so please do not pray in to this child past for i assure you you will have to deal with me .

Rias was a bit upset that she was stopped when somthng so very amazing and intersting was riht in front of her but she understood since she knew what it must had mean for the small boy to even be in the world again when in fact he was long dead so she did not continued not that she was afraide of a small pendant who kind of thretend her cause she honestly wasn't she just chouse to be wise with her answeres .

''ok i wont ask but why did you not go trough with your decision ''

'' that was because i decided to chainge my mind since this time you where not to blame for what happen but rest asure this was the only time do a singel thing out of line and we me and Ashura i mean will deal with you acordingly do not think of this a threat nor as a warning but as a pure fact you are still young miss Rias but there are so much things you do not know so for the safty of this city this world please be carfule in your decisions or otherwise you as well as all that you love can vanish i do not say this only for you but for all the beings that are living in this world if the humans or even beings like you are not carfule this very world might came down causing it to end .

listening Rias was stuned since the words where very seriouse she did not said much but one thing was obviouse to the red haird young woman somthing was going on and what ever it was it was big ,big enough to put an end to the world .

''o ok i will think about it '' was the reply from the red hair girl who was some what shakend .

''good now you can bring back that young man i do not like it just like my flame haze but i gave my word and i intend to keep it '' Alest said with a calm tone wihch brought relife to the young woman with out hesitation walking to the body of Isse she tried to bring him back after using her few picesse mainly pawns a small glow was present wich brought a big smile to the girl's face using the remaining pawns Isse retuend to life as part of her perage much to the shock of bought Alest and Ashura who sensed the lost power of exsitance returning bought where very weary finding this as a dangerouse tool that was an obstacol in the way's balance so the two decided to keep an eye on the young woman .

with Isse now revived Rias left returning him home sure it was not easy since she did not knew where the boy lived but she managed to ,find her way eventually . Ashura as well returned back to the shrime where Akeno lived his mind as well as Alest being heavy .

next morning Isse had a very huge surprise when he woked himself up next to the very person who saved him being shocked because of that Isse began to freak out waking Rias up the situation became akward when Isse's mom who was angry at her son for waking up quite late coming to his room and seeing the scene froze bolting out calling out to her husband with a very panicked tone of voice embaresing Isse who did not wished to face his parents .

with the two now in the said room they had a talk more like Isse began to talk being still freaked out by what had happen while Rias was very fine after the two where done they went down stairs where they had breakfeast but the air was tense because of what happen the parent's of Isse tried to learn a bit about Rias wich she happly accepted not finding a big deal . Isse being a bit wierd out by the whole thing had a small chat with Rias where she told him that she used her powers as a devil confusing the brown hair boy that was till he rembered the events from the day before . with that info in mind Isse had a pale white face gaving a long wied eyed stare at Rias who was very confused not wanting to freak his parents out when the two where done once they left the house Isse simply told Rias that he understood what she meant by the fact that she was a devil happy about that Rias decided to invite Isse to have a talk a bit later . the boy was unsure but now he noticed that he had littel choice so he agrered even if reluctanly . on the way to the school the two teenagers meet with some one that now Isse knew he was real so he freaked out much to the flame haze's delight who eyed him with a sharp predatory gaze his eyes literary burning while staring at the two . Rias was not very afected but Isse felt as if he was staring at the very abys it self gazing in Ashura's eyes .

with littel words said betwin the three Ashura left Rias called him out asking where he was going but he simply smiled leaving thw two with only that . after that small meeting bought Rias and Isse went to their respective classes .

the brown haird boy could not get the events that happen and where happening to him out of his mind with out even notecing the school was out he was about to head home when a very nice looking blond came to him notecing who it was the entier class where Isse was became extatic because of the boy's presance . Isse on the other hand was ticked off with him wanting to know why was he in his class the boy Kiba Yuuto told him that he was sent by his club president to fetch him it took a few seconds for Isse to understand who the other boy meant his eyes opening wied once Rias name was brought up so standing the two left to the abandonde school building leaving behind hords of shocked unpleasent girls who disliked Isse even more .

walking to the club Isse and Kiba remaind silent notecing the said building Isse was quite surprised by how it looked thouh he did had some knwolege about the place entering the two arrived in the club room after anouncing that Isse had been brought observing the room Isse saw that it was quite spaciouse despite the way it looked he was very surprised when he noticed that Koneko was present but that turend to shock when he saw the flamming hiar blazing eyed hunter who stared at him with indiference his blue eyes being the coldest thing he had ever saw things where of course wierd since he was siting near the white haird girl bought sharing sweets after the fridge was restoked by Ashura . Isse after that small tidbit obserev that the room had a shower taking notice of that he had a perverted face .

he was fast stoped by bought Ashura and Koneko who called his desiers out in a worst manner posible . Rias who was in the shower was cleaning her hair since she could not take a bath while she was at Isse's home that being the reason why she decided to shower in the club room .

after that was taken out of the way Isse finally learned the reason why was he invited in the ocult reaserch club listening to the mebers who told him that they where devils Isse was shoked since he could not belive such a thing . Rias talked about the great war or at least the one she knew of since the first great flame haze denizen war was after the three way war

Isse had troubel folowing all that had been said but when the name of his ex girlfiend was brought up Isse listened with great attention of course it did not meant that he was not pissed about that but he was calmed down the discution followed his sacred gear being brought up at first Isse had a perverted thought but rembering the events from the previouse day he noticed that Rias refered to his gauntlet that was seald . asking to activate it Isse was unsuccesfule till an ideea was brought up slo with some embaresment Isse activated his sacred gear after imitating one of the moves of his favorite character from the dragon ball series . watching his gauntlet with fascination Rias interupted him telling him that she brought him back to life after he was saved right way the group reveald their dark wings a similar pair apearing on Isse's back shoking the dear life out of him .

but when Isse asked why the last perosn did not had black wings like them he simply laughed his tone being amused but very cold as well wich did not bonded well with the others since to them it was somthing bad .once Ashura was done he gave the entier group a very cold gaze saying just a few words refering to himself as a flame haze now the others besides Rias wandered what he meant but Ashura simply raised his devine vassal who began to talk shoking the group and like that they learned in a way about a small trough that was hidden from the world .


	3. Chapter 3

A heart beat that last's for eternetiy lives consumed in soundless orbs of fier no one can tell when the world is displaced and the flame of the crimson world sweep over all .

the next day once the sun rised giving Ashura power making his flame haze body glow with a crimson golden flame he rouse up now that he had a mission wich was to watch over the Sacred gear user Hyudo Isse who was a second year student Ashura decided to be part of Kuoh academy being up a yawn was let out by Ashura who ruubed his head his expresion being sleepy he jumped down from the roof of the tempel where Akeno was living in .

even after the two became aquaintanced there was nothing substantial Ashura chosing to still keep to himself but now that he did knew the said girl he thought that there was littel choice for him to simply remain hidden and like that the young flame haze decided to enter the house where the other ocupant lived .

now being more familiar to the place with out even asking for permision Ashura made his way to the kitchen first where he made breakfeast sure he knew that there was some one else in the said house but did he cared . no he did not so as the littel selfish being as he was he only made break feast for himself not carrying one bit about Akeno or that she would had been upset since to him she could had made her own break feast not needing his what so ever not that it would or was a bother that the same food that was in the house was being used . but some times being a flame haze meant to keep only the balance meaning it was fine to be greedy or selfish wich Ashura was but he did not cared even if he was a contradiction mess .

when he was done with the break feast of course he only took a singel plate since other person's where not included where they needed in his own way no since he was on his own no one else to bother him or held him sure he was some what lonley and wanted a bit of comfort but it did not meant that Ashura wanted to depend so much on that .no since he was a proud flame haze so as a flame haze he was fine on his own with out nusances to get on his nerves or bother him .

when the break feast was done Ashura sat down at the tabel that was in the kitchen it was right on that moment that Akeno came in because she was drawn by the smell of the food .

''oh you made break feast uh wait a moment when did you even came here ?''

Ashura simply glance at the raven blue haird girl with a look that said somthing along the lines '' i entered the door and came just a few moments ago '' . but he did not voiced that deciding to gaze at the plate in front of him .

''oh you do not seem very chaty this morning are grouchy perhaps or do you like silance more ''. Akeno asked with a small smile her expresion holding a twinkel in her violet eyes .

''no that is further from the trough since you see this child most likely likes to keep to himself when the day starts it can be said that he is a bit lazy not wanting to talk wantig to take things easy '' his crimson lord said geting an expresion from the flame haze who was unhappy with the denizen for what she said .

''ah so he is one of the person's who is not enjoying talking in the morning i think i get it now thanks '' Akeno said being amused by the crimson denizen who was around Ashura's neck .

''hmp who do you call lazy Alest if one is lazy then that is you since you simply stay inside the devine vessel not wanting to do any thing .i wander why you became bitter in the first place when you stay and do nothing you are just a lazy woman '' Ashura told his crimson denizen who remaind erily silent for a few moments drawing even the black haird girl attention when suddenly Ashura was trowed from the chair by a crimson blast .

''hey are you ok '' Akeno said being a bit worried because of the blast that was sudden .

''leave him be since this child deserved it calling ,me a lazy woman. is he why my dear ungreatfule glutnouse flame haze i am lazy. what about you huh with your stupid obsesion over ramen and sweets you could had help that boy the frist time we came here but what did you did huh well you stuffed your face till dawn paying an imeselly summ of mony for what a whole page filled with deserts is that how a flame haze should even act you child stop criticising others when you have your own faults .

now listening to the one sided Argument Akeno had her violet eyes open wide when she heard that the small boy in front of her spend almost an entier day as well as mony on sweets she knew that there was a cafeteria in the city but she never thought that a person would spend their day in such a place just for desserts she could not help but be amazed but aslo very amused since that as unhealty as it was was funny in her opinion .

'' hey don't bad mouth sweets you don't get how good they are i bet you never had one in your life and that is why you are angry isn't it '' Ashura said with a small smirking tone .

''what i have you know Ashura that i did tasted sweets while i was in my human form it just that un like you sugar monster i am a resonable being . ''

'' you resonable yeah sure you are Alest you are the most resonable crimson lord from all who came here '' Ashura said to her earning a cold aura from her .

''what Ashura what did you want to emply my dear flame haze are you saying some what that i am unresonable that i am unfair that i am cold come on please say it i would so love to hear you out . now the room began to turn in to a dark fiery void cold and heat being present at the same time much to the shock of the two ocupants in the house .

''uh maibe you should had not said that you know '' Akeno said with a shepish expresion for once not wanting to encure the wrath of the crimson Godess who was angry .

''uh what but she started it telling all that stuff about me so what if i don't what to talk much i am a flame haze we don't talk we simply do our job and that is all the less talk the better ''

Ashura said defending himself now geting the older girl's attention who wanted to learn a bit more about that meaning since to him it seemed very important but she could not draw a word out of the two ocupants at the moment since they where in a bad mood .

geting up Ashura went to the tabel wanting to eat when .

'' so Ashura are you not going to let your friend stay at the tabel oh sorry i forgot you only made food for your lonsome not carrying that you are in some one's house how unbecoming of a flame haze you talk about the code and duty but you act like you don't care as if you own things or at least act as you do maibe i should had educated you a bit better don't you think so ''.

Alest said to his flame haze who was annoyed with her since he did not liked to be criticised liking to do his own thing . ''is that so then what about you i mean do you care Alest since i can say that you don't so don't say that about me . Ashura said back to her silancing her up .

''my what an interesting dispute you two are having it is a bit fun if you think about it i may start to get jelouse you know '' Akeno said to the two interupting them now bought having their attention twoards the girl who was puting a nice expresion a smile being on her face .

the two watched the girl but said nothing bought thinking that she was faking her smile being up to somthing . with that small argument done Ashura started to eat while being watched he did not complained when he was finished geting up from the tabel he put the empty plate in the sink . leaving right away .

''hey where are you going '' was the qustion that came fcrom the big chested girl since she saw the boy still walking turning his head he utter ''bathroom '' and left Akeno remaind on the spot since that was unexpected . feeling a bit curiouse since there was no qustion of wanting to have a towel Akeno went to the bathroom she was no idiot since she knew that any person neded privacy so Akeno thought about that but the curiosety won in the end since she mostly though that the boy who was in her home was not doing that .

a green expresion appeard on her face at the thought since that was a bit disgusting but even she was not that stupid to think of such a think .

why am i thinking about this i mean this kid is just going to the bathroom not that much of a striange thing but still i wander . thinking like that the girl went to the said room and after slowly opening the door as to not be seen she froze since the spiky blond haird boy was with out his cloths exposing his body wich was quite well keept not that he was very grown up but he was quite nice a blush came on her face when her eyes wandered a bit ending staring at a certain part of his wich was a bit on the grown side and was having rom to improve .

oh my that ugh why is he just standing there oh look at that butt it so squishy i bet i could go in there and .. te girl said now having a bit of blood coming from her nose wcih she covered up not wanting to ruine her image .

she keept staring at the flame haze wich to her did nothing but stay in the middel of the room naked that was till flames started to cover him up . shocked Akeno with out even thinking went out of the room going to the kitchen where she took a bucket with water returning to the bath room she was about to trow the said bucket on the blond boy but now after returning she noticed that the flames that she saw where gone leaving the blond spiky boy just fine .

just what was that Akeno thought not understanding what happend since to her she clearly saw that the boy was in flames wich to her meant that he must had been burned but he was standing like nothing even happend and that bothered her with out even notecing she was obsereved by the still naked Ashura who was not bothered in the least geting used to sleeping with his chilhood friend Shana when they where kids still growing up in the palace of heaven's road .

''uh what are you doing with that bucket '' Ashura asked curiosly drawing Akeno's attention who snapping from her thoughts had a blushing face right away she decide to leave since that was a bit more that she could handel sure she was a sadist wich liked to teas people but seing somthing like this from a guy geting naked and not even being ashamed about it she did not mind it but still the person was a twleve years old so it was wierd to see such a thing even to think about it .

what a way to start the day i sure got teased i hope that will not happen to ofter or other wise i wont held my self back twelve yeard old or not he is quite hot . Akeno thought now once more having a nose bleed her smile being quite lecherouse as well .

Ashura who was done now ws dressed in the same otfit as the other day since for the moment he did not wanted to make an uniform for himself wanting in fact to have a normal one . geting out from the bath room he spoted Akeno who was in her thoughts with a very wierd face .

eyeing the girl Ashura wandered what was wrong with her since it was quite wierd to see her act like that he placed his hand in front of her face making wave motions with his hand .

Akeno was abel to follow his hand but when she snaped out from her impropu thouhts got a puzzeled look on her face since she saw a small hand being waved in front of her .

''what are you doing with your hand '' she asked hoping to find somthing usufle .

''nothing much it's just that you where acting wierd having a dazed look on your face for some reason . Ashura said to the girl who simply smiled at him drawin a tilting puzelled expresion wich made the older girl stare for a few minutes in the next instant she was huging him as if her life depend on puting his head on her chest almost sufocating the flame haze wich did not understood what was going on .

''ah you are the cutest thing i saw i wont mind having a littel brother like you to pamper and hug '' the girl said to him pointing her words out since his air was being cut out had it not being for the sings of protest that came from him warning her leting go of him .

''ugh what was that why did you i never what even happend why would you even .

Ashura simply rumbel on not making any sense after what had happen since he knew that besides Shana or Alest he was never huged by a nother person so this bogeld his mind .

''what you where never huged before '' came the teasing voice from the older girl who was having fun with this small information .

''don't be stupid of course i know what a hug is i had them from my chilhood friend as well as Alest but i never '' he said trailing off at the end not wanting to continued .

''so that had happen to you before so why are you geting all worked up for are you embarest perhaps '' there was a playfule light in the violet eyes of Akeno as well as her tone of voice showed that . Ashura simply remaind tight liped deciding to leave not wanting to look at the girl who was laughing because of what happened .

wenting out from the shrime Ashura went to the academy his face actually being red since he was still shocked about what had happend since the hug he recived had been to sudden if not unexpected since him and Shana stoped showing much affection after becoming flame haze's so the action was sudden as well as embaresing since it was a sing of afection meaning a part of being human at that Ashura stopped suddenly his face devoied of emotions .

Alest watcehd all that sure at first she was amused but then since she understood Ashura the best she knew that he was greatly afected since even if he was acting child ish he was far more seriouse than even Shana chousing to act like a true flame haze going as far as leaving his humantiy behind all for the sake of the balance of the world and the mission of a flame haze that was entrusted with such duty .

Ashura was about to walk again when Akeno cought up to him glancing at her she saw that his eyes where now empty devoide of emotion she did not showd it otwordly but in a way she was a bit woried since the chainged was to sudden .

''hey what you did why did you did it why did you did that ''

''what you mean the hug oh it was just a simple harmless joke get it ''

Akeno said making a small joke about what had happen .

''no i don't get it cause i am not a human or what ever you might be i am a flame haze i might have emotions but this is because of this human form you are seeing the real me has no need for that or to be precisise i don't show emotion often if not at all so the only moments when that is happening is when peoplke related to the balance of the world are rt but even that is rare i do not say that it is a bad think what hapend all i am saying is that don't try to get to atached to me since thouse who do end up dead one way or another since that is the way of this world ''

now listening Akeno was actually quiet taking in what Ashura said she was taken by surprise since his expresion look as well as tone where emotionless and cold with out even notecing her mind raced back to the days when she was actually like that but in time managed to move on also the girl was reminded of their cat friend who was as emotionless as the boy she was seing but at least she was geting some what better but hearing Ashura talk like that struck a cord within her .

'' so you mean that you never recived afection is that it and why because of this balance you are keep talking about what are you even saying you are a kid so why are you acting like this .

Akeno asked with a seriouse tone . Ashura simply glanced at her with an emotionless expresion .

'' you think i am a human how stupid i stopped being human when me and Shana gave our power of exsitance to our crimson lords in a way me and her are nothg but torches who would vanish when the contracts we made will be over other than that we do not care for our human selves i don't know about Shana but me i stopped carying a long time a go i may show emotion is true but the trough is i am not human i am not apart of the human world i belong in the crimson world i am a flame haze an imortal being why should i care about mortals when they will vanish with out a care they are a part of the blance and that is all you are a part of the balance of the world and that is all you want to know why i act the way i do it is cause i am just a flame haze it is because i am an imortal child why should i care about others when i can simply remove them with a finger that is why i do what i want it is cause i don't care not about you not about any human not about any one i only care about me as a flame haze i care about my mission and i most defenitly care about the balance of the world who are in it not so much if at all so this is final .

with thouse words Ashura left leting behind a very disturbed as well as disrought raven blue haird girl who remaind on the same spot not beliving what she just heard nor how cold as well as uncarrying the words that where spoken where . after a few moments where Akeno sorted her thoughts she left to the school her mind being made up since she saw the blond actually showing and acting as a normal kid and not an uncarying person a wierd one yes but selfish maibe a bit but not to the point where he would through a life away so to her it was a point that he was not completly cold or emotionless as he wanted too .

at the school once Ashura arrived he was simply silent not even being angry about what had happen a bit earlier not that he even was angry since he spoekd the trough about himself as who he was as a being as well as what he was doing he simply let that pass him since worrying was somthing that only a human would had done so he was not one to worry not very much at least .rembering his purpouse the young flame haze went to the principal's office wanting to enrole himself as a student at the school sure he could had use his powers as a shinobi and a flame haze but decided against for the time being .

along the way there where a lot of people who had their attention cought by him since he was short as well as cute as he was hearing as well as seing from the reactions of the girls that where passed by while walking towards the office where the said principal was .

arriving in the end at the destination after a knock Ashura enterd in after being called by the one who was inside watching the said room Ashura saw that it was spaciouse .

the young woman that was around the age of twenties stared at the child who was in the same room with a small intrigued gaze in her brown eyes her eyebrows forrowing a bit wanting to know what the littel boy wanted from her since he knocked on her door .

''this is intersting why arou here young man do you wish to talk with me ?''

Ashura had a calm expresion on his face saying all that there was neded to since he inded wanted to talk with the woman who he did not knew her name at the moment so with out beating around the bush he simply spoked .

''yes i would like to talk with you if you are not busy or i am not stealing moments of your time ''

Ashura said chousing to be polite since he knew that the usual breaching aproache was to blunt and would not be usfule in here at the moment .

''oh you are a polite littel boy aren't you !?''

the woman gigled earning a poting look from Ashura who wanted to deny the words but decided to remain silent much to the amusament of the young girl .

''sory if i ofended you it is just that you are one of the few who actually are some what polite toards me since most of the students here are just annoying ungreatfule brats especially that perverted group honestly i do not know what i was even thinking when i allowed them to even enter here ''

the said woman said now with a exasperated groaning expresion her tone showing how misarable she was for what she had decided to do .

Ashura with Alest who listened mumbeled quietly amongst themselves but they had sweet drop coming one was present on the pendant while the second was on the back of Ashura's head .

''enough about this since i do not want to rember the annoying depresing things ''

right away the walling woman was right back to normal earning the two who where in the same room with her a look since it was wierd in their opinion of course they did not juged .

''so what do you want ? '' asking that the woman stared right at the boy who stared back .

''umh i would like to be part of this school for a percipial amount of time if that is alright with you ma'am ''

Ashura said wanting to not screw this up since it was important . the principal gazed at the young blond boy puting her hand under her chin a thoughtfule expresion bearing on her face .

''this is un usual since we are already began the term but i think i can make an exception since you are quite cute . a small gigle was let out from the girl earning Ashura's attention who stared at the woman with a raised eye brow though he said nothing .

''sorry i did not want to actually say that but it is quite true since you are cute you know since you have thouse strainge marks on your face .

Ashura had a strainge look at first since he wandered what the person before him tried to say to him when after touching his cheek he understood her words .

'' i don't see any troubel with my wiskers since i have them since forever ''

now a small gushing sound was made by the older girl that stared at Ashura with a glazed look . her brown eyes having a small starry glow once she heard his words .

'' aww you are so cute like miniatural plushi toy or pillow ''

hearing that Ashura had a bizar strainge expresion on his face his eyes having a blank stare after what had been said by the now quite excited woman who was about to do who knows what not that Ashura wanted to stay to find out .

''uh yeah thanks about that''' Ashura said in an sure tone his mind already having a singel word for the woman that was in front of him and it was not nice .

''don't mention it i said it cause it true and betwin you and me i like cute things you know but don't tell any one alright '' .

the tone was happy but also low as if it was shushed .Ashura simply gave a stare not even knowing how to take that he decided to ignore the strainge compliment since for some reason it felt odd to him .

''uh can we return to the main topic please '' Ashura said not wanting to waste time .

right away the principal returned to normal the woman starting to ask qustions about why the boy in front of her wanted to even apply to her school .Ashura did his best to answeere them .hearing the woman was quite intrigued at the said answeres .like that the two spend almost two hours where they talked as well as Ashura filled a form that was given to him .

at the end once there where enough informations for the principal being given a school uniform that Ashura decided it was quite good the young boy went and chainged since he requsted on wanting to start right away . it was a bit wierd but the principal agreed .

exeting from the back where was a chainged room Ashura now was wearing the school's boy uniform wich was a dark brown red jacket with red lines around the collar a white shirt being underneath with a red brown tie around his neck his pendant was worn around as well . the pants where brown dark while the shouse the same color .

seeing the new look the principal who was named ari squiled making Ashura cover his ears because of the sudden noise .she apologised for that telling him how sorry she was .

she was forgiven since for a strainge reason he kind of understood why that reaction was given . after that Ashura left .

''my my what an intersting littel boy '' where the thoughts of the woman who now had a cherfule expresion .

Ashura was now walking on the corridors wanting to walk to his class wich was class 2-1 along the way since now it was a break time diferent students observed Ashura with curiosety most wanderying who he was . seeing the curiouse gaze's Ashura was calm he did not greated any of the curiouse students but he did not act in a way that would had offense them either chousing to mostly be neutral . he continued with his walk when suddenly he saw a class room notecing that this was the room he was searching for Ashura opened the door deciding to enter . seeing him the attention was on him but like in the hall way he was calm . the girls from the class room where at first intrigued but right away had squiling giddly expresions after oberving him from head to toe .the guys on the other hand simply dislike him since they thought that he was a nice guy so they thought the girls would be atracted to him .

Ashura's attention was for the moment focused on one singel person and that was Isse who was talking with his friends .not wanting to waste time Ashura walked to the desk where Isse was much to the shock of the girls from the class who where complaining and whailing in dismay . but Ashura did not care about that since he wanted to do his job .

''hey nice to see you again '' Ashura said suddenly interupting Isse who turning to him had a paling expresion on his face seeing who it was in front of him .

''please calm down your eratic reaction is an iregularaty based on fear wich it has no place in your mind so you should remove the ideea of what it is based on or we will have quite the problems or you can keep the said problem i do not care either way .

listening the class had plain dear in head lights expresions since they did not understood what the new member of their class said to Isse .

Isse was to scared to even reply wich annoyed the flame haze but decided to continue .

''you will have to come with me after classes are over since it is imperative of you to do so after what you had saw i hope you would comply faile to do so and i will have to take mesures to bring you with me i will not tell you what these mesures are but they are not friendly if you do not understand i will make it simple for you . if you chouse to come with me all will be fine ,but if you chouse not to i will have to take you by force ,and finally if you still refuse i will take extreme mesures in wich i will force you to come with me and make you listen to what i have to say fail to do what i say will only result in a worst posible ending for you so now that you understand your situation i hope you will take the right choice after all we would not like to have somthing unfortunate happening would we ''

the entier class who listened had paling expresions on their faces even if they did not knew what was happening they at least understood that the pervert in their class was more or less threatened to come with the new kid or other wise he would probably do somthing bad to him or even them they all shut up not wanting to even think about it deciding to simply forget about it and simply move on with their day .

Isse who listened as if he was a dead man had the most paling facial expresion that had ever had in his life his face actualy resembling a ghost because he was terefied of the kid in front of him he could not even give an answere to the said kid that he was already gone .

like that the day had went out with the new student who nearly scared the class to death with his choice of aproache twoards Isse to them actaully learning quite a few things about the so called kid who scared the class . at the end of the classes Ashura geting up atracting attention walked twoards a distracted Isse .

''it time we have to go you better come with me now '' Ashura said leaving no word for discution Isse looked at him but he did not want to go since he did not even knew where the strainge kid wanted to take him .

''hey wait a second kid why do you have to take Isse away he has to come with us ''

Ashura simply gave the person who said that a look deciding to face Isse who wanted to leave and be as far away as he could from the wierd crazy kid .

''hey don't you ignore me you '' the boy said wanting to continue but ...

''shut up you are wasting my time as well as your friend i will give you five seconds to back off or other wise you wont like what i will do to you '' Ashura said taken the entier class by surprise the boy seeing this geting angry wanted to attack him but since the attack was sawn Ashura moved at speed light geting behind his attaker shoking the class who had their jaws open at what they saw .

''not bad but it was not good enough '' Ashura said giving a simple tap to the boy who was bald the said boy simply fell down wich impressed the class who wandered how he did that now all wanderying what did he even did , they got their answere when they heard stupid perverted gigling followed by a bunch of nonsense rumbling wich made the entier class embarst as well as disgusted at the bald boy who was mumbling stupidly .

''see i told you that it was not good enough '' Ashura left leaving the guy like that wanting to not be near the pervert who was enjoying his erotic dream .

''woah what did you did to my baldy friend '' Isse asked now magically being fine now wanting to know .

''oh you want to know ok then follow me and maibe i will tell you even better i will let you expirince what he dose but that can happen if you only come with me ''

Ashura said to Isse who stared at him he was a bit unsure but watching his friend being so happy he made his decision fast .

seeing him agreeing on folowing him Ashura had a small smile on his face knowing that he was succesfule in his plan on purswaiding Isse even Alest was surprised by the plan his flame haze came with small gigling sounds coming from her seeing the manipulative side of her flame haze .

the two boys walked outside of the new school buiding going in to the small court yard where they or rather Isse decided to sit down on a bench .

the two began to talk Ashura begining to explaine about the crimson world and how it was formed as well as it principals Isse did not understood much but once things where put in simple termes the conversation went much more better Ashura wanting to be a bit more practical activated a seal freazing the school in a red world seeing that Isse freaked out since all was frozen it became quite worst when the two began to walk and they where abel to see all the frozen people while the two of them where just fine even when they arrived in the old schoold building things where the same wich where not a good think for Isse who belived it was nightmare seeing the terrefied expresion Ashura closed the seal returning all to normal much to the shock of Isse who had a gobsmaked face not beliving how it was even posible . even his new friends where worried at his reaction but Ashura reasure them that he was fine they did not belive him but decided to let things be wanting answeres from him .

the rest of the day till night time was spent on the club where once the night came Isse was about to begin his first job as a new member of the ocult research club .


	4. Chapter 4

A heart beat that last's for eternity lives consumed in soundless orbs of fire no one can tell when the world is displaced and the flames of the crimson world sweep over all .

in was a beutifule midnight evening with the stars shining brightly not being disturbed it was a scenary that would had mesmorised any ones heart but on this evning as usual a teenager with brown hair that was spiked a bit was pedaling while feeling pitifule the reason it was because the boy was a newly reincarnated devil and he was doing his job but unlike any regular devil worth his salt this one had a problem and that problem was that the said devil had squat when it came to magic so that was why he was so pitifule .

working on his bike the boy left the panflets to the greedy humans who wished for strong desiers wanting to have said desiers fofilde they make a pact with a devil so that they could get power since that was one source for them Isse's new group included .

pedaling still Isse who was complayining shouted quite heatedly while being watched from above by the flaming hair blazing eyed hunter who simply sighed shaking his head at the boy who now became a devil he began to think back when all this began .

a week ago after Isse was kiled by a second fallen angel only to be revived by Rias who with her familiar's help that was sent to watch over the boy who she desperatly needed seeing him dead arrived at the scene of his death wanting to bring him back as her servant .

even there had been a skirmish with the flame haze that was adamant about the boy's revival in the end Isse was brought back . the following day after Isse learned about the trough of the world wich shocked him .

it came the time for him to learn more about his new life as well as job .

''you know if you think about it i think you could actually enjoy your new life ''

Rias told her new club member with a soft tone now being behind the poor boy who was quite uncomfortable the others had a some what humorouse atitide seeing the scene playing out but Ashura simply was uncarrying already knowing that Isse was sucker punched by the red haird girl not that he wanted to voice his opinion since he did not cared what Isse did as long as he remaind alive and not causing troubels for him .

wha me being her servant i still don't know what to think about this not that i mind but still it is a bit annoying . Isse told to himself actually showing that he was taking his situation a bit seriosly wich Ashura was doubting but what did he cared any way to him Isse was a simple mistes not much in the grand scheme of things .

''but you know there are ranks among devils and that it is called a peerage i have one as well .

the place of your birth plays an important role but any one has to start from some where i have seen people raise high enough after a while ''

''ugh can you please stop saying this as it is some kind of comercial i mean seriously who would belive somthing like that ''

Isse said being in deniel not beliving her words that where wsipered in his ear .

''so the user has a brain amazing and i thought that there was only water in that spungead head of yours ''

Ashura said interupting the two now geting the rest of the group's attention who where silant after his words though thet had snickers on their faces seeing how hars the young blond sounded but with a stoic face .

''what was that you lilttle creep '' Isse shouted at the flame haze who gazed at him with a borde look .

''nothing that you should be concern with or worried about since it was the trough i mean here you are listening to a wierd red haird girl who want's to most likely brain wash you and you simply say stuff like '' can you stop saying things like that '' what did you expect of course this guys want to use you then who knows what will happen after i guess once you step out of line it's bye bye to you .

Isse heard the words and now had a quite contemplative expresion more because he was scared becasue of sudden implications that started to rose in his head .

''hey that is not true me and my peerage would not do such a thing to some one like Isse ''

Rias said wanting to defend her new pawn .

''besides were you not the one who convinced him to agree ''

Rias continued but right then she along with the others saw a mischiviouse smile it was not a big problem but the said smile was quite dark .

''and who said that he should had listen to me i could had tricked him you know just as you try to do you may never know a person or how he or she thinks maibe i wanted to have some fun on this guy's expense since things where quite boring maibe he can be of some usfule entertaiment .and no i did not since i was against you revive him but now you did any way ''

the others simply stared at the flame haze who said that Rias was some what surprise Akeno had a smiling face while bought Koneko and Kiba where mostly uninterested but they had to hand it to the kid since to them he was quite manipulative for his age .

''why you littel creep what the hell are you saying you think that i listened to you to hell with that . Isse said with a angry expresion

''hehehe but you did follow after me you know when you could had not to ''

Ashura said back with a small laugh only that it sent shivers on the older's boy back

''what do you mean by me having a choice you told me to follow you or other wise you would had endanger my classmates or worst me '' Isse told him with a scared expresion geting looks at him then at the flame haze who had a cold smiling look on his face his blue eyes having an eery glow .

''yes and what a very beutifule way of having you come with me but you know you could had run or do other things even fight me course i would had melt you for that but you followed me trough is you would had follow regurdless since i would had tie you then drag you here so you see Isse it is thanks to me that you are here it was because of me and your so called master that you even had to give your soul if she would had listen you would had been free but she paid the price and draged you in to this you even know why i agreed in the end it is simple Alest decide to let you live but since what had happen was a violation of the balance i have to make this a form of punish ment no one breaks the balance and get's away no one not on my watch so enjoy your new life and trie not to die to soon after all i need to see you squirming since it is quite fun for me , i think i said enough for the moment but i will be watching you Isse i will be very closly watching you .

the group had silent faces after hearing all that had been said not beliving that the reason why they even had a new member was because of the blond boy who was in the room with them the group had a nervouse air after listening to that observing their guest in rapt attention since the way things where done was simply just evile even for a kid .

''amazing i would had never thought that a kid could be so ''

''uh yeah you could say that ''

''that was cold and evile ''

'' i have to say that you actually acted like one of us you know ''

Rias said having a smile on her face even if she noticed that the way to bring Isse to her club was to extreme although she did not like the fact that she heard that this was a form of punishment for what she had done even if she did not want to admit Rias was a bit scared of the young flame haze especially with that eery cold glowing look .

''why you you bastard i will get you for this ''

Isse said back with anger making Ashura laugh gazing at him .

''oh that is intersting and how do you expect to teach me a lesson listen sponge you are weak stupid perverted usless good for nothing waste of space and time not to mention that even a planctone would be more good than you even smarter as well .you being here is actually quite good for you since you could grow strong not that it will help you since i could simply breave only for a bit and then puff gone in a blink of the eye so you wont get strong not with that stupid idiotic face or thouse google stupid eyes i think you only use them to see what is under girls cloths no i don't want you to answere cause it true i saw you even if i did not want you and sadly the world would be better off with out some one like you or your friends how thouse two are not out of this school and shipped off to an island to be nothng but food for wilde animals it is beyond me .

the others who simply watched remaind agape after listening to the insulting words twoards Isse who was as white as a stone his face being totally pale the poor guy was too shocked that he could not say a thing .

''pffff ufufufufuf that was quite mean don't you think so '' Akeno said with a smiling face having her eyes closed but she was quite happy while Rias simply had a huge sweet drop coming on the back of her head .

''you where blunt very cold and blunt '' Koneko said with a monotone tone that drew Ashura's attention his blue eyes staring at her she waited for somthing but nothing came she did not expected that so she ignored it .

''yeah you have a point but people like him need to vanish from the planet so things could be much better off since they are like poisinouse mushrooms once you see one but you don't know it is poisnouse you eat it then get a stoamch ache or worst .in this case that stupid spunge is like a poisnouse mushroom and you the inocent victims you don't know that one of these type of person's is the mashroom and you take it and then you are poisend so don't you think it will be best to pick the mushroms and trow them away i belive burning them is much better cause there is no trace left in the case i am talking off the best way to burn a mashroom that is poisend is to beat it up making it scream don't you agree ''

Ashura said now looking at the white haird girl who curiosly listened with rapt attention not saying a word trough what had been said wierdly though there had been nods that came from her .

''ufufufuf my my it seems that our littel Koneko found herself a friend a wierd one if you ask me since that was extremly unnecesary .

''yeah i can say that but you can not deny that it was not funny as strainge as it was ''

Rias said back after hearing her best friend out being amused as well even if she thought that the analogy used was quite extreme not that she cared much about it .

Isse who heard all wanted to get back at Ashura but after hearing how he was compared with after all the words that had been said the poor guy was to empty to even reply the worst part was that while Rias as well as Akeno and Kiba where mildly amused by the words Koneko agreed with all that had been said even if it was wordless so now Isse was in a great abys having huge rain clouds over his head he was weeping softly for being calld a poisnouse mashroom thinking that he was good of being disposed off just for being who he was seeing this the others had a small pity for him since it was very hars to be put down like that especially by a kid .

''ah well it appears that our new member is very down thanks to what had been said about him . Rias said deciding to walk over Isse's side puting the said boy in a hug that surprised him

''there there Isse don't let the words as true as they where get to you if you work hard i am sure you could prove to our guest that he was wrong and maibe even have somthing you wish for come true '' Isse was in utter bliss hearing the soft carrying words of his president in his head chorouse where starting to sing already and Isse was enveloped by heavenly light .

''baby he needs his momy to stand up for him why don't you stay like the way you are now i think you surely enjoy that aren't you why would you not i think she even sleept with you after the other night oh how nice the sponge has moved up yuck you are disgusting do me a favor and burn like the mashroom you are ''

Ashura replied with a cold stabing attitude seeing how Isse was reacting listening once more the group winched since the words where othing but cold and where meant to put Isse down wich it worked .Rias glanced at Ashura with a frown on her face since she did not liked what she heard not only about herself but her new pawn as well mostly about her new pawn .

''hey now don't be like that i do think Isse has good qualities as well and he dose not need my help i just did a nice thing for him and to be honest i am not his mother either are you jelouse perhaps '' Rias said calmly thinking that maibe he was but she got her answere right away as well as a cold steald iron stare .

''jelouse me over you two are you damaged or somthing is your braine broken it must be if you think that i am jelouse over somthng as yucky and disgusting as that as if if you want to do that nonsens pointless thing fine but don't envolve me i don't have time for stupid ponintles nonsnes things like that a hug what utter nonsens if not stupid garbage i don't need somthing like that and not from some one ugly like you . you hag .

now the club was silent since they could not belive what they heard the mouths as well as eyes of the others where open wide since it was just to blunt of an opinion if not very cold as well as rude .

''wha i uh .. Rias did not knew what to say because of the shock since she never had expect some one who was half her age even younger to talk in such a manner towards her she may had not cared much for nobility but for once she felt her pride being hurt .

after a few minutes in wich she digested the words she stared at Ashura with a stern unhappy look in her green blue eyes after being insulted like that .

''hey why did you said that about me i did nothing to you as far as i know are you a bully perhaps or jelouse or maibe angry what ever it is that was rude don't you think so i hope you would apologies to me as well as to my pawn '' Ashura who listened simply gave the girl a stare as if she was unimportant right then followed by a rasberry that shocked Rias for a few moments right away she glard at him with a childish angry glaring pout .

''serve you right you don't tell me what to do you are not the boss of me tomato i do what i want got it so i hope you understand that '' .

Ashura said with a huff turning his head away not wanting to face her or any one else

Rias was starting to fume growling at the ungreatfule child but she did the same chousing to ignore him making things akward not wanting to waste time she continued with her explinations making Isse understand his new position he was so happy that he even made a bold state ment that made all look at him Ashura gave him a cold extrem look as if he was a parasite wanting nothng else but to get rid of him permenatly of course he did not did it because of the balance and becasue of the fact that the said person did nothing but voice his wierd perverted dream.

like that Isse began his new job as a devil starting to make people with strong desiers to call for his group in order to fufile the said wishes .

so right now Isse was still going with his job even though he was complaining Ashura was watching him from the sky with a dead panned look on his face .

on a later day Ashura who was on his own saw Isse at the club as usual the two where not friends but they where not enemies either being somthing in betwin since he was mostly disliked the reason being the fact that now Ashura was not a jerk as had been put it to anyone he was passing by it was strainge cause he was actually acting kind of nice for once and he was even making casual conversations much to the shock of his classmates who where quite scared of him at first . but no that was not the reason why Isse was disliking Ashura the real reason was that right after the two left the club room after the day Isse had been a member the blond spiky boy had a sudden chainge and not only in perosnality but in phisyque as well now the blond who was normaly at four feet stood at five nearly six with his spiky hair being much longer his bangs being near his blue eyes coverying them a bit at certain ungales .

the sudden said transformation was a shock but very well recived sicne the girls in the school where now atracted by the blond flame haze who was over night turned in to a nice guy even the members of the ocult reaserch club where amazed though the most amazing thing was when Ashura apologiesed for what he said about Isse as well as her the shock was so great that bought Rias and Isse not only did a triple take but they wandered if he was the one with a dmaged brain in Rias case since she wanted to get back at him for the insults while Isse wandered if the blond was acting not understanding very well he accepted the apollogy a bit freaked out by that in fact .

''so Isse is going to the club again huh i wander what would he do this time ''

Ashura thought with amusament since he liked the guy ok as he curently was in his transformed form he was a bit more mellow out and cxonsiderant of others while when he was back to normal he was back to his rude snarcky cold self that was becasue of deelop ment since as a flame haze being imortal he was still a child so as a child he had his moments of imaturity while when he was transformed he was more grown up having a much more well endowers development not only phisycal but emotional and mental still he did had his moents when there where perosn's who annoyed him like Isse budies who in his mind where hoplesss and a danger to society well one of them was a danger that being the bald friend of Isse Motohama while Matsuda was a creepy pervert who the blond thought that he neded restraint orders because of his more than etiquite hobbies .shaking his head not wanting to think about those two since he thought they would had been better of in a school that would had reforme the two as well as teach them some apreciation insted of the juvenile atitude they had .

fliying around Ashura decided to take a pick on the club room window mostly out of curiosety because of bordrome .

he saw Isse as well as the others they where having a conversation he did not cared much about what it was since he knew that it was devil related wich he did not cared but he had a lot of fun when he saw the shocked surprised expresion on Isse's face when he saw that the other boy was still in the room .

''ups sucks to be him i think he is to weak to travel by seal wich will mean that he will have to travel by other means '' Ashura said with a bit of a winch but also amused face since he could not take it seeing the other boy looking pityful .

'' yes you do have a point Ashura but that is because the boy had been reincarnate recently so he did not had training like the others even if nearly a month had almost pass ''

''uhum you have a point .oh look Alest i think Isse just recived an encorage ment from the littel cat hahaha wow she is quite brutal with words .

'' like you i wander why '' Alest said with a sarcastic tone wich earned a look from her flame haze . ''hey i am still a kid if you have forgoten not my fault i like to be far more honest with how i see things meaning the world you know that '' Ashura told her not liking what she implied about him since he knew that the best Alest said nothing but she would had snicker at him .

things continued Ashura deciding to watch amusing himself as well as Alest when the two saw a crying isse runing out from the room the two howl in laughter not wanting to forget that .

they followed after him still laughing not even carrying if they where heard spoting Isse who was on his bike with tears in his eyes made theire day or rather night even better since the poor guy was so self absorved so tereblly depressed that he was actually wailing himself out all the way from the school till the destination where it was on an apartament parcking his bike with teary red eyes Isse went inside the building reaching at his destination he knocked sicne he could not telleport himself to the residance .

''hello i am a member of Rias Gremory and i came here to do a contract ''

Isse said after the knock paciantly waiting for the cliant to respond

''wh who's there '' came the respons that showed some one was home but the voice was panicked for some reason .

'' i m a devil a new one so i came here since i was called by you ''

''don't lie since Devils don't come all the way to here they appear suddenly from this leaflet from what i saw from the last summoning and i wanted to see Koneko since i called for her .

Isse felt a bit sorry about that so he wanted to apologies

''sorry but i don't have enough magical energy to be summoned trough the circle ''

''you might be just a sick pervert ''

Isse now got annoyed after being called a pervert

''hey i am not a pervert besides how am i suposse to know if i had never tired this before what you think i am crazy enough to peddal all the way here on my own in the middel of the night .

''why are you starting to get pissed you super devil pervert ''

''wha super pervert screw you i told you i am not like that since i am a devil ''

Isse shouted back frustrated at the client

''go home '' the person who was behind the door said now geting frustrated as well still as a curiosety he opened the door only to see Isse who was having tears in his eyes bawling his eyes out like a baby .

''are you crying '' the voice woh belonged of a man who was kind of sick asked from the crack of his opened door .

''Eh me '' Isse said back shocked that he had been seen by some one not that he knew of the fact that he had been watched by his clasmate who was having the time of his life .

Isse went in and after he had a coup of tea him and the cliant Morisawa began to talk about diferent manga as well as anime the two even ending on a debate about dragon ball wich was quite pasionate when the time came for the contract to be made there was a slight problem .

''ok then if we will make this then can i wish to be rich ''

Isse simply looked at Morisawa knowing that his wish was a common but popular one having a device with him after opening it he get his respons but it was a very heart shattering one .

''uhm sorry but for that wish to come true you will have to die ''

''die ''

''yes i am sorrry mr Morisawa but for your wish to be real you will have to give your life to make it happen since in the Devil world life is not equal 'i am sorry for your wish mr Morisawa ''

''that 's a shame it feels like i have my heart crushed by this but if i where to make it when will i die '' the man who was upset asked wanting to know that at least .

''ah actually you will die right after the mony start to fall from the sky 'i think you wont even touch them '' '' wow that is awful '' Isse said to the client being quite surprise if not shocked .

Ashura winched a bit at that since no one would had want to die like that he began to think a bit imagining himself but with out being a flame haze just a normal kid who wanted Ramen but could not had but found himself in a situation where he could wish for that his imagination was quite good since the person who was even deciding to fuflie his wish was a cute girl that had a nice smile on her face but the hungry boy did not cared for that just his wish in his dream the wish became real but just as he was about to take a bite he was suddenly gone a small evile laughter being heard in the background of his dream world wich shattered .

right away after snapping out Ashura had a very dark look on his face his eyes being shadowed by his blond spiky bangs right away he was covering himself with his night cape wordlessly he took out his sword and began to heat it up .

''sacrilage to think that such a think would had happen to me thouse monsters they are even worst than the crimson denizens how could they. no no one will do that no one i will ''

he shuted up for a few moments to focuse then shouted with unruling rage and anger

''I WILL BURN THEM ALL OF THEM NO ONE WILL STAND BETWIN ME AND MY RAMEN NO ONE YOU WILL BURN MY ENEMIES YOU HEARD THAT YOU WILL BURN .

right away he began to swing around sending imesnly waves of heat at the city engoulfing it in crimson flames most of the buildings in the city where now burning up the streets where melted while the trees where burning now the smell of burnt being in the air in the migst of all this Ashura was laughing like a crazed person swinging his still heated sword Himiko wanted to bring rightfule justice to his new enemies .

in the school as well as club house Rias toghether with Sona felt a great shiver going trough them they now where trying to put up the strainge flames that came out of nowhere when they heard the laughed of a deranged crazy person who wanted to burn them what for the two girls did not knew nor did they want to find out .

after Ashura calmed down a bit observing the small pandemonium that he made with a simple unrestricted methode of restoration put all back to normal not even carrying that he was about to kill the city because of a simple dream about Ramen .

with Isse who straingelly heard that he was now scared out of his mind hoping that who ever said thouse words would not come after him he pounder on why the voice was so familiar when his thoughts if not entier being stop functioning for a few good seconds that where more like minutes .

even his client was scared after hearing the shout if not watching the pandemonium that vanished after a few minutes though thouse minutes would never be forgoten .

returning back to normal Isse who now snapped out from his trance was looking beyond pale since his skin as well as entier boy was seweting like crazy his eyes being wied fear if not utter terror was writen on his face after what he had witness trough sheere force of will Isse manage to not pass out and release himself .

he began to think what could had caused his classmate to go insaine and literary burn the city he did not wanted to know what was in that crazy now psihyco's mind after what he witnessed instead he decided to focuse on his job .

''hey do you know what was that about cause it was super scarry''

''uh yeah i know about that alright '' isse said with a sheepish expresion not wanting to tel lhis client about his crazy wierd class mate .

''it dose not matter let's go back to our contract ''

''yeah let's forget about that scarry thing so what will happen if i wish for a harem then ''

Morisawa asked geting Isse's interst who began to express his desier regurding a harem right away he input that wish in the devil system when ..

''ugh it says here that if you wish for that then you will die at the near sight of them ''

''ah am i going to die by seeing them ''

'ugh no it says that you will die if you will come in to their sight .that is harsh would it not be better if you observe the girls while you are outside '' Isse said feeling sorry for the poor man who was waling out soon the two forgot about that deciding to play or talk about their favorite manga or others till morning .

the following day things went very well even if Ashura was upest over loosing his favorite food he got over it not wanting to let the silly thought bother him going to his class room after he entered he started to have the same usuall chat with his new pears making Isse and his budies jelouse .

later when school was done the two went to the club where Rias was present but not to pleased about the performance that Isse had things became quite funny once he started to explain himself to the girl who listened but could not belive what she was hearing

when she had been told that the reason Isse could not complete the contract was becaue of the client dying because of the said wishese Rias actually gave bought Ashura and Isse a look but it got even better cause once she learnd of what the wisheses where the red hair girl was taken aback since she could not belive that one of Koneko's cliants would die from wanting to be reach or from wantign to have a harem sure she knew that some people where afected in a way but this was a first for her .

later at night Isse who was followed by Ashura from the sky once again came to a nother cliant this time though the said cliant was a man that was built on steroids even worst he was wearing a magical girl costume . seing him Isse thought he was going to die .

things went from worst to wierd when the man named miltan asked to be a magical girl Ashura could not take it so he laughed till he almost burst up even Alest was very amused by the bizar happening . Isse once more spend an entier night doing nothing but watch anime faling again to form a contract .


	5. Chapter 5

A heart beat that last's for eternetiy lives consumed in soundless orbs of fire no one can tell when the world is displaced and the flames of the crimson world sweep over all .

the following day things went as normal the incidents from the previouse night being forgoten by the citicenes that lived in Kuo . at school things went as usual for Ashura who was mostly polite even if he was bord his expresion showing that with Isse and the others things simpy where at a stand still the two devil groups where weary of him because of what had happen when the city was burned out by him for a reason that they did not understood since even when the members of the Ocoult reaserch club asked hoping to get some information there was nothing .

though things did chainged a bit since Ashura was a bit mellow now and not hars as he appeard at first people being abel to converse with him more openly he still was hard to deal with since he wanted to be left to his own devices but he did not complain chousing to let the people who where strainge to him at first to have a some what close relation with him .

now since the school was over most of the students went home while thouse that where in clubs went there instead of home the same was with Ashura and Isse who were there but Rias was quite perplexed cause for the second time Isse faild to complete a contract not that it was his fault he even told her surprisingly even the blond spiky flame haze who watched him from the sky could attend to his words of course him and Alest where very amused by the fact the brown haird boy had a secound wierd request that could not be fofilde .

Rias was at a loss for words since somtnhg like that had never happen to her before but she could had not fault her new pawn for that since from what she had heard the request of the secound cliant was crazy that even she found it amuzing if not crazy hey at least she could say that who ever the said person was had dedication a starry eye look actually was present once the two boys described how the said client looked like she was a bit wierded out at the discovery that a grown man was posing as a magial girl of all things but as an anime and manga fan she did not jujeged .

the two boys as well as crimson lord had wierd out expresions seeing the club president acting like that Isse was surprised seeing that the girl he thought as an epitome of beuty as well as perfection was acting like any day normal girl when it came to topics of anime or manga he was kind of happy in a strainge way since to him it gave him a reason to have an easier way of bonding with her while for Ashura he simply thought of Rias as being a wierd girl with a huge like twoards these kind of things . of course that was cause he was not a very big fan of the manga anime industry so he could not understand how most of the teens around his age where seeing this not that he cared any way since to him it was just somthing that was not to important .

when the brifing about the contract was over the group simply acted like any other clubs doing things that where inclined to the ocult of course thouse things where either readings or debates of the supernatural wich to Ashura was quite intersting .

when the normal daily activities where done bought Ashura and Isse where heading home Ashura twoards the shrime where Akeno lived while Isse was going to his apartament home the two did not talked very much since Ashura was not much of a talker as well as the fact that Isse was scared of him after what had happen to him that suited Ashura just fine since he was not in the talking mood either the two boys walked in silance when suddenly the two observed a strainge cape beying carried by the wind .

bought boys wanderying where the strainge cape came from saw a young girl who was wearing a church outfit seeing that the two realised that the young woman must have been a nun observing her the two noticed that she was on the ground .

the two boys where taken by surprise by the sight .

''poor girl she must had feel that must be a really bad way of being clumsy ''

Alest said to his flame haze who was a bit amused by the poor girl who was in a bad spot not wanting to see her like that he decided to give her a hand since he did not want Isse to meddel in call it a sense but Ashura did not want his perverted class mate as well as club member to go near the poor girl he knew that even he was not deprevide enough to do somthing to an inocent young girl but with perverts no one ever knew what to think of them and Ashura was on that opinion so he wanted to make sure that this strainge girl was safe from the grubby paws of the pervert .

''hey are you ok '' he asked helding his hand wanting to help the girl out seeing that the un named girl took his hand now standing up the two stared at the other for a bit Ashura was taken by surprise when he saw the girl since she was very beutifule but that was not the reason no the reason was because the strainge girl was very similar in phisycal apparance to Alest his crimson lord even she was actually shocked by that since the similarity's betwin the two where quite oustanding the small diferences's being the fact that Alest was older with a more mature expresion and her eyes where blazing gold while the girl before him and Isse was similar in age to the two well more to Isse since Ashura was still transformed .

for the young girl she had a small blush when she saw the blond male who helped her to stand up she observed that he was taller than her with a phisical frame that was leaner but muscular his hair was the same as hers but spiky and a bit longer his spiky bangs nearly coverying his blue eyes seeing that of course she had a blushing face but what draw her attention where the eyes since she was abel to see how beutifule they where but just as beutifule as they where they held coldness a very deep coldness that moved the young nun since she could not understand why such a person had such cold eyes since thouse said eyes where not eyes that hated the world or any person but they simply where as cold as ice as if no warmth was present so of course the girl was curiouse wanting to understand why such a thing was even present if such eyes as what she was seeing where not filled with hate .

Ashura was some what curiouse seeing how the girl was gazing at him he understood her gaze since it was not one where the said person was wierded out or scared no the gaze he was seeing from the girl who was similar to Alest was one of searching as if the girl wanted to understand why his eyes where so cold if there was no hate . watching her eforts actually brought a small smile on his face and for the first time in years after he merged with Alest he did somthing that he never thought of doing not even towards his best friend .

lifting his dominat hand he ruffeled the blond girl's hair earning a very surprised look from her now curiouse emerald eyes boared in to him wanting to understand why he did that .

seeing her act in such a manner Ashura actually laughed seeing how curiouse if not confused the blond girl was wich earned a confused expresion from her not understanding why was he laughing not that she was bothered since she was able to notice that he was calm if not in some strainge way warm even if he had cold eyes to her in a small glaze thouse eyes became a bit warmer as well as soft if even for a bit .

Isse who stood a bit in the back was having a agape look since he did not belive how the blond was actually acting like a normal person instead of the crazy one he saw till now he was also jelouse seeing how he was being friendly with the nice girl the two saw .

Ashura was still looking at the girl but decided to speak when he rember that he saw her hat that was flying after she fell .

''are you ok that fall must had hurt by the way sorry about your hat me and my class mate saw it just now ''

''huh oh i m fine thank you and what do you mean by , oh no my cape i can not belive i lost it '' the girl said being a bit sad at that .

''don't worry it can't be far behind since it had been carried by the wind it must had ended in a tree or on the ground .

Ashura said wanting to calm down the girl since for a strainge reason he did not liked to see a sad face on her face he did not had to ponder since while looking at the girl the imige of Alest overlaped making him see her for a brif moment especially when she was sad or was remenancing about the past . once again his hand ruffelled the blond hair this time although for him it was the golden hair of his crimson lord who was very important to him .

the scene was quite nice but the moment chainged when the image of Alest vanished leaving only the young girl who only had a curiouse expresion on her face seeing as her hair was ruffeled again she gaind a blush since she was embarest but she did not pushed the taller boy's hand away or even say somthing to him .

Alest observing the scene was having a laugh since it was intersting what was she abel to see from her flame haze but at the same time she was apreciative understanding why the boy did that since she rembered how he was most of the time before even becoming a flame haze especially hers when she was cheered up by him whenever she felt sad or wanted some one to stay close to her so seeing this she was very understanding of why her flame haze did what he did in a way she felt bad for the chainges she made him go trough because of her desier to stop her familly at any cost .

while this was happening somthing utterly unexpected ocurred somthing that not even Ashura nor Alest could had even imagine would happen .

the two of them had a vision but not any vision but a vision of the future while not uncomen for the two what was diferent was that the two where not alone but in their vision they where in the mountains standing in the sky Ashura was in his flame haze form with his crimson wings while above where many other flame haze's as well as denizen's his best friend toghether with Alastor where present as well but Shana was chainged since she was more powerfule than he or Alest even knew about . but Shana was not the only person for even Wilhelmina was present she as well as many other flame haze that where not seen by him where standing on a building .

the scenary was quite amazing if he had to be honest but what surprised him was that where he was standing on his left side was the snake of the festival with his true body as well as his human one but he was diferent from what he knew him not as in phisycal apparance but as in body since he could feel that snake was not quite himself but rather he was merged with some one who from what the flame haze was abel to understand was some one who he knew even if he never meet the person for him it meant that most likely they would meet at some point in the near future .

continuing to observe Ashura clearly was abel to see that the boy who was merged with snake had somthing planed in mind since he saw a determined expresion in his eyes wanting to see a bit more he noticed that he was not alone for a very bizarr ocurrance to his right there was the same girl that him and his class mate just meet only that i nthe vision the girl was wearing a white gold outfit a long gold staff being on her left hand the staff was simple in desing but at the tip there was a big circle with a crimson orb in the middel the girl had a sad expresion on her face while observing from above what was happening .

from what Ashura could see he noticed that he became annoyed after seeing the expresion on the blond gir's face and tried to assure her that things where alright sure he did not saw himself voice that but it was writen from his expresion . then he saw that right away he turn his head trowing a look twoards snake showing that he was displeased why him even worst he lifted his head a bit and glared at the main body of the snake of the festival .

that was quite funny since Snake even if he did nothing was a bit wearry of the annoyed look that was sent at him things became more clear when snake saw the fist that was made by him showing that he wanted to rumbel with him for making the blond girl who was on his right sad . the vision continued showing a double speach that was spoken by snake as well as the perosn who was merged with him bought him and the girl tried to make the other denizens as well as flame haze to listen from him being the same look that promised pain if he was not listened too while the blond girl with emerald eyes had a pleading one showing how much she wanted for what was seen to end .

that did the trick for every one began to listen to what snake himself as well as the girl who was by his side said the three wanting to reasure the people present that what they where trying to do was for the benefit of all . it was nice but when all was said and done pandemonium started seeing this the blond girl was sad wich Ashura himself saw that he becamed ticked off after yelling at all thouse who where present he gave a very good majerment strike to snake at first then went on hiting his main body then he continued starting to beat the life out of all the denizens and flame haze who where present in the mountains that he was abel to see .

the said flame haze observing what he was doing to everyione remaind speachless since he was very pissed showing no mercy to all thouse who he meet in his path he did not kill but he really was beating people as well as denizens up the few that where beyond his reach mainly his chilhood friend as well as a brown haird girl who where above the sky toghether with some one that he as well as Alest knew quite well even if the two did not meet where simply watching the beating that was one sided .

Alest who saw all this toghether with Ashura was laughing out not beliving how he was showing no mercy to any one the two simply watched with Alest making diferent expresions the best as well as the most funny one was with Wilhelmina who even if she helped raised the two flame hazes was dealing with a very ticked off one who wanted to beat her up very badly the poor woman tried to bring some sense in to him from what the two could see but it was not working cause the face that bought flame haze and crimson denizen saw in the vision about himself was one of undoubtfule pain so that pain did came when Ashura saw himself making somthing that was similar to an orb the said orb was harmess but when it began to grew in size then have sharp white edges that where similar to blades made of wind there where things chainged cause he saw himself trowing the said big orb with the same ticked off look he watched how the orb that was trowed exploded damaging the tower that was made still he continued making the same orb again only that this time around it had a molten core with diferent semi biger ones around having diferent cores one being of wind a secound one of fire then a nother of water followed by one made of earth but the last that really drew his attention was a dark one that had small sparks coming from the core the saie sparks being blue .

the two saw the orb that was drawin the others around being trowed destrying the tower completly leaving nothing or no one when everything was done though he saw that the power in the said attacks was halfen so it meant that he did not wanted to kill but to pass out his oponents wich it worked cause all the flame haze's besides his best friend where out cold with quite the burns .

bought flame haze as well as crimsnon denizen had their mouths falling since what the tow saw about their future selves was to amazing to even describe Ashura could had not belive how powerfule he actually was than at his current level he felt a bit of pried within himself but he knew that what he did was a bit to much not that it was not within his area of reasoning since he liked a very good trashing but he knew that all that he did just because some one was sad made him come to the understanding that who ever the girl he Alest and Isse meet would be very important especially to him since he never saw himself act in the way he did because of some one who was not important or familiar to him .

him as well as Alest would had liked to observe more but sadly the two return to normal where they were meet with two worried gaze's one was from Isse while the other from the blond girl .

''are you ok you seemed to have space out for some reason and you where uh ..well umh..''

the girl said with a bit of worry twoards the flame haze now having a small blush on her face her tone trailing at the end for some reason .

Ashura simply rose an eye brow at her since that was wierd from her but he did not qustion it his mind being on the strainge vision that he saw about himself as well as this strainge girl that he meet .

''don't worry i m fine thanks any way for your councern only a few small hand of person's did that i don't say that it is a bad thing if people did not worry about me but it more like the fact that i did not thought so much about that since there was nothing to worry about since well i am diferent than most people but thanks any way ''

Ashura said now being a bit embarest since for once he revieald somthing that was quite personal for him since as a flame haze he was right .

''aww that is sad to have such a thing happening to you but it is not very nice to ignore people's worry since they could help you maibe they could be your friends or simply people who show that they care for you and not showing that you are or have wories might come as cold or uncarrying i don't say this as a way of juging you but i just think it is sad to not think of others .even if you might be diferent maibe you should give some people a try who knows maibe you would see that they might want to help out or be your friend.

the two boys plus crimson denizen where amazed at the words of wisdome that where carried Ashura was right away reminded of Alest while the said young woman was reminded of herself back in the old days .Isse was simply moved by the words that where said actuall tears where falling from his eyes at the sincerity of such beutifule words .

the girl who simply watched the two boys who where some what moved by her words had a bashfule expresion right away feling that maibe she said a bit much but the two along with Alest waved her worry off even if Alest did not voiced her words .

the girl rembering what she wanted to do since she was a bit side tracked asked if the two knew about a church that was in the town bought boys seeing that she had a bag on her asked if she was a travaler wich she responded telling the two that they where corect .

Ashura told the girl that there was a church in the city near the outskirts of town even Isse agreed but when he saw the rosario that was in the shape of a cross he became nervouse his body starting to act up the girl did not noticed that to happy about the news but Ashura did but he was not worried since the girl before them was not bad he could feel it with his sensing ability that was becasue of Kurama who he was on friendly termes but very lazy .

that was why the fox did not talked since he was bord but he did helped Ashura and Alest

being glad about the news the three went to the said church passing by a park the group saw a young boy who had a scrape the blond nun right away went twoards the crying boy telling him that he did not had to cry over a small scratch the said scratch was heald right away by the girl who had a green light coming from her hand . Isse was shocked at seeing that thinking at first about magic that was used by the devils only for the flame haze to tell him that she pointing at the sister was the same as him a carrier of sacred gear . Isse became more shocke by the news now starting to see that he was not the only one in the world .

once that was done the boy along with his mother left the said littel boy thanking the nun who smiled after Isse told her what the said boy said to her a nod of approvel being given .

curiouse about what had happen Isse asked the sister who was more reserved suddenly seeing that the two with Alest as well noticed that maibe the young woman had a bad past Ashura as a flame haze even Alest knew how torches or even mistes lives where so as a small comfort Ashura simply offered the girl a reasuring smile once again ruffeling her hair actually starting to like that .Isse was jelous not liking the moment betwin the two since he wished to do that but said nothing .

the three continued arriving near the woods of the city where there was the same old building where he brought the fallen angel named Yuuma right away he could feel their negative presence but he was intrigued as to why had he not been attacked by them since he killed one of their comarads his thoughts where probably because of what he did the other night when he set the city in a shower of crimson flames burning all in his path showing his wrath for having his favorite food taken away even if it was his imagination runing wilde .

Isse right away seeing the old place felt goos bumps on his skin his body becoming cold as if chills where going on his back he did not understood why but he was no fool since he knew that as a devil the church was a bad place for him not wanting to remain for long he decided to leave even when the girl who he with his class mate helped out before leaving any way the two boys introduced themselves Ashura did so after Isse . the nun did the same bought of them learning that she was called Asia Argento a beutifule name in the two boy's opinion .

with a waving smile the two boys left leaving Asia on her own her thoughts wanderying about the two a bit more on the blond flame haze .

when night came bought Ashura as well as Isse told Rias about Asia as expected Rias scolded Isse since she did not tried the same with the flame haze especially when he trew her a cold sharp steal gaze that told her to dare in trying to do the same to him .

Rias was not very intimidated but after what had happen in the few weeks since she meet the blond she tried to not upset him since she did not want to see the city where she and Sona where taking care of under flames again she did not wanted to tell any one but she had nightmares about that .

when Rias was done with her scolding wich brought amused expresions to their faces Rias tol the group that they had a certain task intrigued they listened hearing that they had to go and take care of a stray devil right away the air in the room chainged a cold inhuman presure washed over drawing attention .seeing from where it came from the orc mebers remaind stunned for the presure was so powerfule so ruthless so filled with blood that it was stagaring but that was nothing compaird to the sudden emotionless voidless souless look that where in Ashura's eyes who was now out for a singel porpouse to destroy who ever was a threat with out even qustion he chainged in his true form being his flame haze form his hiar once more becoming fiery crimson with amber flames dancing around while his eyes became blazing around himself was now drawn and wored the night cape that was one of the treasure tools that bought Alest and Alastor had .

even Alest chainged now her pendant becoming bright crimson .

''let's go Alest it is time to stop this stray who had decided to dare act as a threat to the balance of the world '' Ashura said in a cold tone not leaving a word for discution the others where simply too shocked at the chainge in bought transformation as well as behavior .

''wait this is not somthing that you should '' Rias said to him as a warning but she found herself notecing the sharp tip of Himiko at her throat much to the shock of the other members of the club who now tried to defend their president with a simple gaze Ashura had a huge fist made of crimson fier pointed at all of them he even increased the intensity making the said fist far more hot as well as powerfule .

''what was that you say that i should not involve my self watch your self and who you are speaking to littel girl for i will burn you to nothing but ash if you even think of geting in my way if you do not wish for a quick death i will advise you to shut up and stay out of this this may be your town but the balance of the world is our responsabilty so i will only warn you once back off you are already on thin ice don't make this worst for you cause i will deal with you and you wont like it so what will it be interfear and have a painfule death or stay out it and live please make the right choice or not and i can remove you from this world with a singel finger .

hearing the cold threatening words Rias as well as the others where utterly shocked for they could not belive some one like the boy they where seeing now was capable of acting with out a care or remorse the singel thought being his mision .

''now hold on a minute you can't just do this and besides president said that simply becasue this is a devil matter besides you are '' Akeno said when suddenly she felt her neck being held very tight her body even being lifted up by Ashura who looked at her with a cold uncarrying expresion his blazing eyes burning the club was shocked at seeing the queen now in the air held with a singel hand while on the right hand was Himiko .

''i am a what say that and i will erase you for even daring to uter such nonsense that is over i am not that any more so watch your mouth especially around me or other wise you will simply go with out notecing it .

saying the words Ashura was not even angry acutally he did not even felt a thing his words expresion even emotion where gone leaving only a blazing person who was not about to show mercy to any one or any thing . the others where scared but tried to at least make the flame haze listen to reason somthing that he did not even want to wishing to end the girl who was in his grip they saw what was happening to her and where hellples to do any thing .

''Ashura that is enough let the girl go she was simply concern and did not knew much better there is no reason to end her for such a silly reason besides you know what would happen right . Alest said trying to reason with her flame haze who wanted to go trough with ending the raven girl having a silant expresion Ashura droped the girl down who was shaking quite badly thinking that she might had see her life end she could had escape but since she was so surprised she had littel to no time at all to even react .

a heated glare that was filled with a few tears was sent at the flaming hair blazing eyed hunter but he was not phased not even Alest Ashura returned the said glare with a cold voidless one showing Akeno what would even happen if she would dare to stand to the two the girl gave up ending freezing in fear for the very first time in a long time she did not cry refusing to let her tears down .

seeing this the others where angry with the flame haze for what he did .

''hey what the hell is the big ideea you insensetive jerk why did you did that ''

''he dose have a point Naruto you should had explain instead of attacking ''

''you where out of line ''

''the others are right gave me a reason why i should not kick you out for what you did as well as acuse you of attacking me you could be in troubel you know ''

listening to the club members tone of voice who where disapointed as well as angry with what Ashura did the said flame haze said nothing taking all their words they wanted to expect for him to say somthing any thing even defend himself or apologise but nothing happen wich was really wierd for all of them since they scolded him showing how disapointed they where and he stood there with out utterying a singel word .

''hey you are not going to say any thing not even an apollogy ''

Ise said expecting that to happen but nothing it was as if the world was blocked out by the flame haze wich it was since he did not wanted to listen or even deal with them after a long silance a sigh was drew out wich draw their attention

''shut up '' was the only sentance that had been said by Ashura wich drew attention .

''what how can you say that after what you '' Rias wanted to say not beliving the atitude that was showed .

''yes i said that corectly since i had enough of you all of you dealing with you is boring not to mention a waste of time '' teling the group that they where shocked at hearing the words not even beliving that such a thing was let out from the spiky haird boy but hearing the words hurt more than the club members wanted to admit .

the group was furiouse angry becasue of him right away they wanted to give him a pice of their minds but froze when they saw that his hair and eyes chainged colore now they where the same flaming fiery hair as usual but it had gold as well the two colores being toghether but not mixed rather they where chainging from fiery crimson to gold fiery crimson his eyes as well .

the room as well as the entier city felt a cold empty void that was only filled with crimson flames that where endless the said flames where enveloping the city burning very brightly

''wha what the ''

the club members said being utterly amazed by what was happening .

''pathetic you are simply gawking like the usless waste of space that you are even i stand here and talk i find this pathetic like you you know i still can not belive how could you had even thouht that i and Alest are your friends you guys are so utterly worthless it is sikening that i want to trow up at only the sight of you what i was expecting you are simply to carrying to amiable to emotiional in a way humans you should had simply let things be allow your stupid friend be done with and that would had been all she would had been for goten don't worry if you would had not reminded her for if you would had asked i would had gladly let you join her in nothingness where you all belong from the very begining .

now the group was frozen shocked at how cold how cruel the flame haze it was .

their eyes open wied at his words for the first time all being abel to see nothing but endless voide that had only crmson golden flames bu thouse flames had no warmth no comfort no empathy they where simply there as cold as the voide they belonged in .

''w w what was that what 's going on here ''

Rias asked terefied but also entranced by this sight not being abel to look away from it the others not fairng better .

''why should i explain i have no need for that and you certanly are not even worth of having an answere so just leave before i will remove you for even asking somthing stupid like this ''

Rias had a red face seeing how she was treated she wanted to give her pice of mind to the flame haze who reminded her of a certain some one at the moment but decided to held herself for the moment .Ashura did not uteter a word did not even have a reaction there was nothing . Alest seeing this knew what had happen since this was the true flaming hair blazinng eye hunter her hunter who because she was so powerfule chouse to seal a part of her power so to not burn Ashura's exsistance . in fact what the members of the orc where seeing and listening to was the true flame haze of Alest while the previouse part of him was only a small part of his true along with Alest selves but now the two where free and they had no care for what was going on around them .

''why you you stupid jerk '' Ise yelled out wanting to attack the flame haze who with a singel snap of his fingers sent Isse to a wall sorounding him with flames that where comanded to end him as well as his sacred gear by sucking the power of exsistance from the two .

shock went to the others seeing their club mate stuck to a wall sorounded by crimson golden flames that seemed to be sentient for some reason watching the other the same thing happen to them as well being sent in diferent directions remaning stuck prisoners of flames .

'' you better stop or other wise your friends will vanish then you if you want to live then let me and Alest do our job other wise '' Ashura said as a mater of fact tone adding a small threat to empetise his words he sent the red haird girl to a wall traping her behing a wall of fire .

the said fier that was sentient understanding his wider's choice attacked burning the girl reducing her to nothing but ash horrofying the other members of the club who where to shocked because of what happen but just as fast as Rias vanished she reapeard

to the still shocking expresion's of the others who where now free .

'' you you you actually i can not belive it you did somthing like that to ''

Rias said with a treembeling shoked horrofied expresion since she was literally dead for a few seconds vaneshing in to nothing .sparing a glanced at the now terefied shaken red haird girl Ashura simply told her back .

''yes i did so what i showed you what will happen if you would had not stop you think i care about your or their lives you think i care about any other life i don't i will burn all that opose me or Alest thouse who are criminals would not be spared nor forgiven they will recive what you did with no exception i let Alstor to do thing along with others for to long this is the time for matters to be handeled by me and Alest no more chances no more leting things go no more mercy if you step out of line like the denizens that will be the end for you all of you who ever you might be or what ever remember that thouse who will be left alone are thouse who are living honest lives thouse who are trying to help in any way they can even if they might make mistakes but you guys i watxhed you and i will do so from now on so be carfule or you will might not see tomorrow now if we are done i want to go and stop who ever it is stoping no other words from out of you go it i want absolute silance .

with the words said Ashura using his powers easilly found the stray devil walking out he flew right away leaving behind frozen shocked members of the orc who for the first time trully understood with who where they actually spending time in a way even dealing for the first time the group understood what was the meaning of a flame haze at least from the point of view that was offered by Ashura .

''what a terrefying person '' all thought shiverying in fear at his power as well chainge of atitude .when the group went to the mansion where their supose stray devil was what they found made them puke out since the flaminng golden hair that was beutifule as well as the blazing golden eyes where now covered in nothing but blood from head to toe wanting to see where the stray devil was all that the orc group saw was a mass of guts the body of the devil beying tortured burned and so on till there was nothing but a goo of guts .

the group paled at seeing that since even if they where used to killing what they saw was extreme for Rias and her friends they held it in being used to these types of things but Isse was ash pale his body frozen in pure terore he could not take it so he puked again but in al this what was the mot chiiling the most shivering spine crawling thing was that the one responsable felt absolutly nothing having a very bord expresion on his face even when he noticed the club he had the same expresion wich made him look like a murdere a person who had no care nor consideration for any one or any thing sensing him starting to walk the group was shake by that simply observe him continuing to walk not even taking the blood from him wich disturbed them quite well they could not even try to stop him for he turned his head a chiling bloody smile appearying on his lips that where stained .

''don't bother that stray is gone i hope that you will learn from this cause that woman surely did now being what you see but don't worry as a gesture i will erase the goo let that be a lesson for you don't mess with the balance of the world for i will deal with you showing no mercy as i said i hope to not see that farewell ''

with thouse last words Ashura left taking flight enjoying the night after what had happen while at the same time the orc returend back now greatly terefied of the way how the blond spiky haird teen dealt with the stray devil as well as them .


End file.
